El encuentro de dos almas
by Seren TC
Summary: Serena y Darien han estado tiempo sin verse, Ella le ha ocultado algo muy imoportante. Pero ¿porque? Descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

**El encuentro de dos almas**

_Capitulo 1 Tengo un hijo _

Están hablando - - 

Pensamientos " "

Telepatía ' '

-CONEJITO...te hablan-dijo una joven de mediana estatura pelo largo negro, piel blanca , ojos de color purpura

_-no me digas así... me trae malos recuerdos-repuso con cierta molestia _

-si no nos dices cuales no te vamos a dejar de decir y además por lo menos no es conejo jajajajajajaja-respondió con una sonrisa picarona

_-aaaa olvídalo... bueno?-dijo resignada _

_-¿como se encuentra mi princesa?- se escucho una voz muy varonil del otro lado de la línea_

_-...Darien...-_

_-vaya a pesar de los años no me has olvidado mi amor-_

_-¿donde estas?... ¿quien te dio el teléfono?...¿estas bien?-_

_-espera una por una ... sere... estoy en Japón en tu casa y estoy bien ¿y tu?-_

_-pues bien ... cuando regresaste a Japón Darien-_

_-por la mañana esperaba encontrar a mi novia y una explicación por su ausencia ... que ni siquiera una llamada merecía sere-_

_-yo... estaba algo ocupada ni siquiera le podido hablar a las chicas o a mi mama -_

_-serena ... ¿ aun me amas?-_

_-que¿ por que lo preguntas? ...-_

_-dime ... me amas ...-_

_-claro que si ... te amo ... con todas mis fuerzas... Darien I LOVE -_

_-cuando regresas ... sere ... -_

_-en dos semanas ... después de la graduación-_

_-jajaja toda una profesionista ... quien lo diría tu doctora-_

_-oye ... pediatra por favor -_

_-jajajajajajaja lo siento sere te llamo luego las chicas y yo nos vamos a ver en el templo-_

_-salúdalas de mi parte por favor y deles que las extraño mucho ... Darien te amo -_

_-y yo a ti bye-_

_(NA: serena ya no usa el peinado tradicional decidió soltárselo lo tenia igual de largo pero cortado en V y en lugar de su fleco lo dejo crecer dejando así dos mechones cayendo por su rostro .. físicamente estaba mejor que nunca las curvas de su cuerpo muy bien definidas y por que no decirlo tenia tanto pecho como pompas... Darien bueno el no había cambiado mucho lo único era que estaba ligeramente mas fornido ya que el gym le ayudo bastante y un arete en la oreja o argolla ) _

_en la sala del departamento ..._

-jajajajaj hay serena párese que tu novio hizo presencia-dijo burlesco un joven alto (de la estatura de Darien )... el era blanco el color de sus ojos eran entre morados y azules su pelo era güero y algo mas corto que el de Darien.

_-cállate ... "Darien por fin ... falta poco para que estemos a tu lado" -lo ultimo lo pensó _

_-y como se lo vas a decir he-dijo el joven con cierto tono de preocupación _

_-no se brayan ...pero va a ser algo muy interesante-_

_-cuantos años han pasado sere-se escucho una voz llena de misterio _

_-4 largos años Ahome –como con algo de nostalgia en su palabras_

_-vaya y crees q te crea...si me entiendes que Aoshi es...-_

_-claro... cuando conozcan a Darien lo entenderán como es-_

_-se te ponen los ojitos de conejito-_

_-QUE NO ME DIGAN ASI-_

_-jajaja oye si tu novio no te ... yo...- _

_-no hables de mas Brayan -_

_en el Japón-..._

_-Darien y hablaste con sere-_

_-si Rey y las chicas –_

_-aquí y como te fue –dijo con risa picarona _

_-no has cambiado mina-de volvió la sonrisa _

_-jajá jajá que quieres que te diga-_

_-hay mina y que dices doctor-_

_-mmm doctora Emy a partir de mañana trabajaremos juntos-_

_-si ya me lo comento mi mama- _

_-huy ya vasta de a lagos que te dijo sere-rey_

_-vuelve en dos semanas- _

_-Darien que mirada tan picarona-mina_

_-que...bueno ...este...yo- dijo poniéndose rojo _

_-jajajajajaja no digas nada –mina_

Durante toda la tarde se pusieron al corriente de lo que había pasado durante esos cuatro años Emy doctora especialista en cardiología, Rey contadora, Mina cantante de pop, Lita una excelente chef, Serena doctora especialista en pediatría y Darien un doctor anestesiólogo y ortopédico.

Pasaron las dos semanas rápido auque para Serena y Darien eran eternas y en el aeropuerto de Tokio ...

-Donde esta la vez Sami-

-No mama y tu Darien-

-No crees que el vuelo se haya retrasado –comento algo desesperado y nervioso a la vez

-A ver Serene no sabe que estamos aquí o si?-

-Rey tiene razón-

A unos cuantos metros de ellos...

-Ahome y Aoshi ...-dijo moviendo la cabeza para todas las direcciones

-No esta con tigo-

-AOSHI... AOSHI...AOSHI ...AOSHI DONDE ESTAS-preguntaba desesperada la chica rubia

-aquí estoy mami-dijo un niño pequeño de cabellera negra como la noche su pelo era algo largo le llegaba a bajo de los ojos que eran de azul cielo idénticos a los de su madre su piel era blanca

-Por dios no me vuelvas a ser esto-lo dice cargando al niño en sus brazos

A unos metros todos paralizados por lo que acababan de escuchar especialmente Darien quien los ojos se los abrieron como platos...

-Como la llamo ... Rey-pregunto Darien un tanto inseguro

-Le dijo Mama –

-No escuche mal-

-No ... eso dijo pero de qui...-pero fue interrumpida por mina

-Darien mentiroso dijiste que no la habías visto-

-Yo no la ... –fue interrumpido por

-Darien ... (kiss)-corre a abrasarlo y obviamente besarlo después de unos minutos .. mas bien ya que necesitaron aire -hola chicas... mama... papa... hermano que les pasa por que tienen esa cara-

-Hija quienes son ellos-miro con severidad a las 4 personas que se encontraban tras serena y en especial a un pequeño que se ocultaba tras ella

-Aaaa ellos son mis amigos con ellos compartí el departamento en Canadá el es Brayan...Toya ... ella es Ahome –

(NA: Toya es el gemelo de Brayan lo único que tiene diferente es que el usa el pelo largo y sujeto a una cola de caballo)

-Vivías con ellos dos ... Serena ...-dijo Darien demasiado serio tono que preocupo a Serena

-Pasa algo ... verdad –

-NO NADA SOLO DIME POR QUE ESE NIÑO TE LLAMO MAMA HIJA –furioso

--mami que pasa por que te gritan ellos tu me dijiste que era muy buenos que pasa mami- dijo esto aferrándose a sus piernas

-Cálmate Aoshi ... ven ellos son tus abuelos y para evitar mas gritos tenemos que hablar en casa ok...a todos – cuando dijo esto agarro al niño en sus brazos y miro a todos incluyendo a Darien quien la miraba con desprecio y confusión

A las afueras del aeropuerto ...

-Y tu carro Darien ... –

-Es esa camioneta nos vamos-

-Papa nos vemos haya ... ok –

-No te tardes no quiero otro-

-... las chicas vienen con nosotros ... y ellos ...-por mas que intento evitarlo no pudo mas que sonrojarse por el comentario de su padre

-Darien te la encargo-

-Si señora...-

Cuando ya estaban todos en la camioneta y solo faltaban dos personas en subir Darien arranco y ...

-DARIEN ...que te pasa ...-

-Toma sere ... –comento molesto Brayan

-mami por q te ibas sin mi-

-Lo siento me equivoque–

-Hey que casualidad que fue justo después de que se subió serena –

-por fa brayan ayúdame –

-claro bombón-

-ya súbete ... súper héroe –Darien matando lo con la mirada

-Ya BASTA a los dos –

-mami tengo sueño ... –dijo entre bostezos acurrucándose en los brazos de su madre

-duerme ... mi corazón –decía mitra jugaba con su cabello

-jamás pensé verte de mama Serena-

-jajajajaja que te puedo decir lita-

-mmmm ...-

-shhhhhh duerme mi bien

**Si aun así no puedo ser sincera **

**Y ni en mis sueños te lo confieso**

**Mis pensamientos giran en mi mente **

**Corto circuito me causara.**

**Ahora mismo quisiera verte (en ese momento se miraron y se tomaron las manos )**

**Me hace llorar esa luz de luna ...**

**La luz de luna no me deja hablarte **

**Quiero saber que debo hacer **

**Un caleidoscopio es mi corazón**

**Luz de luna guía mi amor ...**

**Estrellas mil de la constelación **

**Mirando a uno y me pregunto**

**Por el destino de mi amor **

**Bello romance creo en ti ,**

**Se que el milagro se hará...**

**¡es el milagro del amor¡**

-PRINSESA...-digiero todas las chicas a lo cual pusieron cara de cómo los otro 3 joven que iban con ellos a lo cual serena se puso roja ...

-te amo ... –

-no te he fallado te lo juro ... –

-¿por q princesa he?-00 preguntaron los gemelos algo confundidos

-bueno este... jjajajaja es que ... es apodo si eso ...jejejeje..."por poco metemos la pata"pensó lita

Después de eso lo que faltaba de camino fue silencio total pero no se soltaron las manos auque Darien seguía algo confundido .Cuando llegaron Darien le abrió la puerta cosa que hizo que brayan lo matara por lo menos con la mirada pero cuando...

-Me ayudas por favor ...-

-claro a ver ven peque –este estaba mas dormido que despierto

-"te ves muy bien como papa... mi príncipe"

-espero una explicación tsukino-

-ya voy padre ... solo acuesto al niño-

-muévele ... ya –

-si... Darien lo subes a mi habitación en seguida los alcanzó –

-si sere ...-

-papá los podrías atender por favor-

-claro pero cual de estos es el padre-(en ese momento Darien se paro como para escuchar la respuesta de hecho todos)

-por favor ... papa podemos hablar adentro y no a la mitad de la calle –

de esta manera todos entraron a la casa con los nervios de punta ... y un millón de dudas en sus cabezas las cuales solo una tenia respuesta

en la habitación de sere...

-lo pongo en tu cama ...-

-si ... por favor... te extrañe mucho ...-(dijo esto acercando se a el sexy mente)

-yo también no sabes cuanto amor- las manos de Darien rodearon su cintura y las de ella su cuello y se besaron con pasión y deseo pero alguien mas ocupaba la cama...

-me podrías adelantar algo-

-¿adelantarte? Como que-

-¿quién es Aoshi?-

-quien es?mi hijo ... mi razón de ser-

-de quien es ...sere yo te amo pero por dios no me mientas quien es brayan-

-voy a decir todo abajo ... pero de verdad me duele lo q estas pensando te lo dije y lo repito no te he fallado-

-SERENITY USAGUY TSUKINO VEN ACA-

-VOY lo ves no eres el único que quiere una explicación –

en la sala todos con un te de tila para los nervios especialmente el del señor Tsukino y Darien ...

-Por dios que serios ... oye Emy no sabes si hay en el hospital una plaza abierta necesito trabajar-

-no se deja te lo verifico ... pero creo que si sere-

-Y que sere con cuanto de graduaste –rey

-Con 100 –comento muy orgullosa

-fue la mejor de nuestra generación-ahome

-de quien es tu hijo-

-gracias papá si me esforcé pero lo logre ...-comento con cierto tono de sarcasmo el su vos

- no estas para alabanzas ... quien es el padre-

-de quien crees?-

-de este muchacho ...brayan o como se llame-

-ojala señor hágame la buena-dijo con una sonrisa picarona cosa que no le gusto nada a Darien

-oye... no papa el solo es un amigo.. el padre de mi hijo es...-

pummmmmmmmmm

-Aoshi...- dijo levantándose de su lugar para ver que había ocurrido mas sin embargo

-tu no te mueves –

-yo voy sere pero en donde –

-subes y a la derecha ahome-

-ok ...calmada-

-gracias ... hay ya vasta de tantos rodeos creo que es obvio quien es el padre de mi hijo es ...Darien...-

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**HOLA: **

**Bueno esta es mi nueva historia espero que les haya gustado por fa dejen review es muy importante para mi saber lo que opinan ... y tmb sus sugerencias esta historia estará llena de misterios y de puntadas que pondrán a sere en condiciones muy embarazosas ... bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **

**Atte: Seren TC (janys7)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**El encuentro de dos almas**_

_Capitulo 2 Vivamos Juntos_

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE¿CÓMO CUANDO DONDE ?-

-REY por favor ... –roja

-es mi hijo ... -rojo

-tu eres un ... tiempo 4 años sin verse como-keji

- mi hijo va cumplir 5 yo me fui teniendo 3 meses de embarazó papá -

-por que nunca me lo dijiste yo hubiese...-(fue interrumpido)

-dejado todo y alcanzarme en Canadá lo se y por eso no te lo dije quería q cumplieras tus sueños-

-mi mayor sueño es formar una familia con tigo-

-Darien... te amo(cuando estaban apunto de besarse)

-buaaaaaaaaaaaa ma..ma...duele...buaaaaaaa-

-que te paso –dijo Darien al ver a su hijo llorar

-su mano se corto no me dejo revisarlo-ahome

-mami me duele –TT

-déjame ver ... mmm tienes el vidrio hay ahome me traéis mi maletín-

-que estabas haciendo-pregunto con cierta curiosidad Darien

-buscando una foto de mi papa ... es q se parece a ti – dijo el niño viéndolo a los ojos

-gracias...Darien entretenlo por favor-

-ha ver ven peque .. y dime te gustan los video juegos -

-SIP hay buaaaaaaaaaaa-

-ya esta ven mi pequeño ... ya esta –

-me duele mami ...-

-para q las agarraste te he dicho q solo cuando este un adulto para evitar esto-

-el es mi papa –

-si el es ... y ellos tus abuelitos –

Ikuko ya no aguanto mas y lo único que hizo fue pararse de su lugar y dirigirse a donde estaban su hija y nieto lo miro con mucha ternura y amor le toco su rostro y su pelo se le salieron algunas lagrimas y...

-por que lloras abuelita ... te hice algo... estas triste - el niño con preocupación cosa que notaron

-no mi niño ... claro que no lloro de felicidad ... ven aquí y dame un abrazo- el niño volteo a ver a su mama pidiendo permiso esta por todo da respuesta asintió y el niño se le dejo ir a Ikuko en brazos

OH por dios como puedes ser mama ... hay Serenity ... yo abuelo ... niña .. bueno nosotros tres hablaremos muy seria mente- dijo keji mirando a Darien y Serena

Si señor...como usted diga –

Haber campeón quieres ir a comer un helado con tu abuelita y con migo -

Siiiiiiiiiiii mami puedo me dejas ir anda por fa –con una sonrisa de par en par

Jajaja tiene tu sonrisa de hecho ahora que lo veo bien es tu duplica exacta darien a excepción de los ojos – comento mina

Jajaja .. -rió por el comentario- que dices amor-dirigiéndose a darien

Claro hijo ve- cuando le iba a dar dinero keji intervino

Esta vez yo invito es mi nieto ... hijo vienes –

Que no yo me quedo – dijo pero sin quitarle la mirada a ahome de encima

Bueno pero cierra la boca ... y dile a tu hermana que te la presente -

Jajajajajaja –todos rieron cosa que hizo que Sami se sonrojara al igual que ahome

Samuel te presento a Ahome ... ahome te presento a mi hermanito trátalo con cariño-

Sere ...(rojo).. hola soy Samuel Tsukino tengo 19 años-

Hey romeo te voy a vigilar –

Toya ... Brayan no comiencen ... hola soy Ahome kamishiru tengo 18 años –

Hay por dios cupido ya flecho jijiiji ... oye Ahome solo no me lo hagas sufrir – dijo sere con tono juguetón

Hey Serenity calmante ... y mejor preocúpate por tu a asuntos – cuando dijo esto miro a Darien quien hablaba por teléfono – es mas ... me disculpan señoritas ...-

Así dejo solas a las chicas y se dirigió donde Darien el cual acababa de colgar y ellas se fueron de tras de el ya que estaba actuando un poco raro

-Hey Chiba- dijo furioso cerrando el puño

-vamos SAM .. dari...- pero no pudo terminar ya que lo único que sintió fue un golpe en el estomago seguido por otro en el rostro los cuales lo hicieron caer al suelo

Samuel Tsukino que rayos te pasa ... Darien esta bien-corriendo asía donde estaba

si solo me tomo desprevenido –dijo limpiándose la sangre del labio

párate Chiba... –

ya basta - poniéndose en medio de ambos

no ... por que el si no muy feliz tiene un hijo del cual tu SOLA te has hecho cargo .. y además mejor que nadie sabes que mi papa no se va a quedar así nada mas ... en cuanto ellos se vayan ... a ti ... así te va ir –

nadie le va a poner una mano encima a tu herma ... eso te lo juro –cuando dijo esto atrajo a sere asía su cuerpo

lo mismo me diste de ti y mira –

este... bueno ... yo ... ese no es el caso a demás tu papá no tendrá tiempo de nada-

que ... a que te refieres Chiba que vas a ser –

hoy mismo me llevo a mi familia ... solo espero a que vengan tus padres para hablar con ellos – dijo muy seriamente y serena estaba ida

si claro y cuando te despertaste que paso te llevas a mi hermana así nada mas como si fuera ...-

no te atrevas ... y no partir de mañana comienzan los preparativos de la boda –

que? .. no vas muy rápido...Darien -

QUE ?... no por mi me casaba ahora mismo –

Es que ... ha ...-sere al sentir todas las miradas en sima solo agarro la mano de Darien y se metieron al despacho

Despecho...

Que pasa sere .. pensé que –

No me malinterpretes ... solo no me lo esperaba o no tan rápido-

Rápido a mi se me hace que ya nos tardamos .. dime la verdad por que ..-

Miedo ... no se tengo miedo a que no nos acostumbremos a esto es decir somos tres-

Sh sh sh no digas nada somos una familia es verdad harán cambios pero no me importa mientras estén a mi lado.. además ya me he perdido mucho en este tiempo y quiero recuperarlo-

Darien ... –se fueron acercando poco a poco asta estar a escasos centímetros una mano le rodeo la cintura y la otra acariciando su rostro mi entras sus labios se posesionaban de los de ella lo que al comienzo fue un beso tierno aumentaba de pronto se desato una batalla entre sus lenguas demasiado erótica asta que sere se dio abriéndole paso gustosa a la de Darien la cual recorría cada centímetro y así siguieron hasta que les falto el aire

Te amo ...- le dijo mientras así un camino de sus labios hasta su cuello y cuando estuvo a punto de bajar mas

HEY USTEDES DOS NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTO –

Lu... LUNA ...-dijo una muy sonrojada serena

Ahora si me podrías explicar todo esto-la miro con seriedad su amiga y consejera

Claro que quieres que te explique ' si vas a querer toda la verdad tendrás que sacar lo de aquí' –esto ultimo lo dijo telepáticamente

Disculpa Darien nos podrías dejar un momento ... por favor ' mas te vale una buena explicación'-

Claro yo las dejo solas ok-

Gracias, ya vi la muestra ahora cuenta y la verdad ... –

A que te refieres...-

A que hable con Setsuna hace días y me dijo que tu alteraste el tiempo lo modificaste ... que hiciste sere y por que ... que hay de esos nuevos enemigos ..-

Esta bien te diré toda la verdad pero no se la digas a nadie mas ... lo prometas

Claro .-

Mientras serena le explicaba todo a luna ... sobre por que había huido de Japón y no le dijo nada a Darien ... es decir mientras le contaba lo que había pasado en esos cinco años de ausencia ...

En la sala...

-Darien y serena ... –

-esta en el despacho con luna quiere estar solas un momento " que pasa por que siento que me ocultan algo "- dijo algo distraído ya que no sabia lo que pasaba

-Hey daren ... o darien como sea que te llames podemos hablar –

claro ... brillen –

Brayan es Brayan ... y solo quiero decirte dos cosas-

Claro te escucho –

Jajaja no voy a dejarlos –

Que ?-

Yo amo a serena y Aoshi ... yo he estado a su lado siempre ... y no los voy a dejar nunca le pese a quien le pese –

Me estas amenazando ... pues déjame decirte una cosa aléjate de MI FAMILIA o no respondo ya no te necesitan me tienen a mi.-

Voy a luchar ya te lo dije –

Y yo a ti –

Hey chicos de que hablan –

Pues... de que me gusta tu hermana-

Que no crees q es falta...de respeto –-! Sami

En el parque ...

Y de que quieres tu helado peque-

Mmm de chocolate con chispas y vainilla-

Ok definitivamente eres hijo de tu madre – keji 00

Jijijiji vamos corran ... que rico ...mmmm- decía mientras iba a los columpios

Con cuidado no te vayas a caer –

Nop jijijij-

Hola príncipe y tu mami jajaja te dejo solito –dijo un hombre alto que vestía de negro sus ojos eran de color café oscuro y pelo rojo como las llamas del infierno piel blanca como la nieve y una sonrisa malvada

No ... mami esta haya ...vete-dijo el niño temeroso

Claro pero contigo-intento sujetarlo

AUXILIO ME QUIEREN LLEVAR AUXILIO ABUELITO –

HEY USTED SUELTELO ... –

No se meta .. – dijo esto aventando a keji por los cielos asiendo que se impactara contra la pared

Lastimaste a abuelito mama se va a enojar suéltame MAMAAAAAAAAAA-

En el despacho

y eso fue lo que paso lu... hay haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-en ese momento serena se encontraba en el piso tapándose la frente con las manos (NA: en su rostro de podía ver claro el dolor )

sere ... que te pasa...-

yo... voy.. a estar ...bien busca ...a mi hijo ...esta en peligro... haaaaa –

si pero primero tu-

no.. luna...-

salio corriendo del despacho

DARIEN CHICAS RAPIDO SERENA ESTA MAL-

El gato hablo – los hermanos oo

Si si el gato hablo que no escucharon serena –

En ese momento reaccionaron y todos entraron corriendo al despacho para encontrarse a una serena tirada en el suelo con expresión de dolor en su rostro pero aun tocándose la frente ...

sere amor ... déjame ver que te pasa –

no -

hermana por favor deja que te revisen –

AAAA LUNA –

Si ya me voy cuídenla –

Serenity Usagui Tsukino déjame revisarte – amy

No ...'si me quito la mano todos podrán ver la luna en mi frente entienden'- esto ultimo lo dijo telepáticamente a las sailor y darien

QUE PERO ...- todos al mismo tiempo

A ver Darien súbela al sillón y ustedes fuera –amy

También soy medico –Brayan

FUERA –

En el parque ...

ven acá príncipe –

no suéltame ... mama mama mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

miau ... suéltalo ... corre... Aoshi...– dijo luna abalanzándose sobre el brazo de este provocando que lo soltara

gato estúpido ... me las pagara ...-.

no luna ...- de repente una luz apareció asiendo que este retrocediera Ikuko sin estar segura de donde salió esa luz tomo a su nieto del brazo y comenzaron a correr hacia la casa sin parar y ahueque keji estaba un tanto herido iba a su paso ... pero a Aoshi ya se le veía algo cansado o mejor dicho raro ...

en el despacho..

-listo estamos solos ... déjame ver –

-... cierren los ojos...ah ... –

-que dijiste-

-cierren los ojos ... por dios – en ese momento la habitación se lleno de una luz segadora forzando a amy y a darien cerrarlos y no mirar

-que rayos fue eso –

.-"espero que aya sido a tiempo "-pensó

-sere ... sere que te pasa...-

-nada solo estoy algo cansada –

-segura ... –

-si-

(NA: lo del parque y el despacho pasaron al mismo tiempo es decir que cuando sere ilumino su casa Aoshi segó al malo )

-MAMI ... MAMA ... DONDE ESTAS – decía el niño llorando mientras entraba a la casa cuando serena escucho la voz de su hijo se paro del sofá sin darle tipo a darien o amy para reaccionar así salió del despacho tambaleándose un poco

-Peque ... aquí estoy ...-

-Mamá ... luna ... me def...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que se desmayo a centímetros de los brazos de sere la cual por fortuna alcanzo a gala pare que no se golpeara

-Aoshi ... resiste ... mama ...papa ... luna ... –

-tranquila atiende al niño nosotros estamos bien –

serena se dirigió al despacho con su hijo en brazos mientras que Toya y Brayan atendían al Sr. y Sra. Tsukino ... darien se fue detrás de ella al igual que las chicas .. cuando serena vio que la seguían no dijo nada solo cerro la puerta acostó al niño en el sofá los miro y con la mano quito el cabello de la frente de su hijo dejando ver la marca de la familia real moon (NA: la luna ) dejando a todos estáticos ya que no comprendían por que ambos descendientes de esta tenían la luna en la frente sin estar transformados pero no quisieron pregunta ya que no querían interrumpir a serena esta le paso la mano derecha sobre la luna que conforme iba avanzando su mano esta iba desapareciendo lo miro sonrió y paso sus manos a cierta distancia de su cuerpo el cual comenzó a brillar igual que ella ...

-sere que pasa – pregunto una asombrada lita

ah .. le faltaba energía .. estará bien solo necesita dormir –

Y tu que ... has perdido demasiada energía –

yo .. estaré bien .. solo quiero ver si algo les paso a mis papas –

que esta pasando serena – rey

no lo se –

segura sere-mina

creo ya haber contestado ahora lo importante son mis papa y luna-

en ese momento salieron todo y sere recostó al niño en la sala para después atender a luna la cual tenia diversas heridas en su cuerpo

'lo siento mucho estas así por mi culpa'

'no hay digas ... tonterías .. sabes que lo hago con gusto'

' no luna ... yo no quiero que mi decisión los afecte a ustedes y mucho menos les hagan daño no ... creo que tendré ...'

' no, no te atrevas a irte de nuevo .. te extrañe ... no me abandones sere '

'luna .. esta bien pero tu bienes con migo y darien amiga '

(NA: toda esta platica fue telepática)

-hija ... estas bien-

que si .. aquí la pregunta es si ustedes están bien –

si solo son unos cuantos golpes y el niño-

esta bien ... solo ocupa descansar ...que fue lo que paso-

pues ...-(NA: le dijo lo que ya sabemos)

no entiendo dices que me nombro ..-

si dijo tu nombre pero con una diferencia ... dijo "me las vas a pagar princesa Serenity ... tu y tu hijo morirán ... el príncipe de la tierra sufrirá tu gran error y desapareció creo – keji

¿ princesa¿príncipe? Creo que nos confundieron –

si tal vez hija pero parecía que el niño lo conocía ya que lo reto ...-Ikuko

que? Como que lo reto ?-

si tu me tocas un pelo mi mama te hará pedazos y nos necesitan vivos a los dos para llevar a cabo tu plan... y se burlo .. después llego luna –

no se ... por que ... lo dijo...-no muy convencida

ok si tu lo dices ... nosotros nos retiramos .. –

señor Tsukino ... yo quería decirle que –

en otro momento –

es importante señor ... me voy a llevar a mi familia esta misma noche-

QUE ? ESTAS LOCO O ALGO ASI mi hija y mi nieto se quedan aquí –

No señor me los llevo a mi casa ... a su hogar ... me voy a casar con ella lo mas pronto posible –

Olvid...-

Esta bien pero cuídala mucho ... sere antes de que te marches me avisas quisiera hablar con tigo – dijo Ikuko viendo a su hija tiernamente – anda dejémoslos solos –

Pero ... esta bien –

Así se retiraron dejando solo a los jóvenes y lo único que evito que las chicas y darien bombardearan a serena de preguntas fue que hay se encontraban cuatro personas mas que según ellos no sabían su identidad secreta(NA: si supieran que ilusos jajajaja)

-haber señor Chiba me explica ... por que creo que en tu apartamento no hay donde poner a Aoshi – dijo sentándose en el sillón cosa que los demás repitieron obvio darien a su lado

-y quien dijo que nos íbamos a ir al departamento – dijo con una sonrisa muy picarona en sus labios

no ... de verdad no lo hiciste o si –

tu que crees ... –

pero a que hora –

de que hablan – pregunto samy confundido

a es que cuando vine de vacaciones a Japón...- comenzó a relatar darien

**------ RECUERDO --------**

Darien a donde me llevas –

Ya lo veras no habrás los ojos ... es una sorpresa confía en mi –

Ok ... falta mucho ...- pregunto una ansiosa serena

No amor solo un poco mas – parándola enfrente de una casa enorme en medio de la ciudad de Tokio mas bien era una mansión – ok a la cuenta de tres abres los ojos ok-

Si –dijo una ansiosa serena

1 ... 2 ... y ... 3 ábrelos –

este .. que tengo que ver –

u . u ¡ la casa amor te gusta ... ?-

a quien no ... pero no entiendo – asiendo que este se cayera estilo anime

jejeje toma son tuyas esta es tu casa ... nuestro hogar ...-

que hablas en serio ... guau-

ven entremos – recorrieron toda la casa para lo que se tardaron como dos horas o mas la mansión de verdad era enorme

gracias amor es preciosa –

me alegra que te guste ...-

es que ve este jardín es inmenso y hermoso ,... pero darien esto debe de costar mu..- (kiss)

te amo y el dinero es lo de menos ... sere eres lo mejor de mi vida ... y cuando regrese quiero que te cases con migo .-

darien .. yo ... –

sere quieres ser mi esposa-

si ... si quiero – después se besaron por un largo rato y platicaron sobre sus planes juntos fueron a comprar muebles para adornar la mansión su futuro hogar

**-------- FIN DEL RECUERDO -------**

vaya ... pero eso no es una casa ... es una mansión – oo comento Sami

lo vez .. telo dije ... ' que bueno que paraste ahí si no Sami me hubiera dejado viuda antes de tiempo '- lo ultimo telepáticamente

jajaja eso y mas te mereces ' me falto la mejor parte la que mas disfru...'- sere interrumpió tal atrevido comentario que la hizo sonrojarse besándolo cosa que hizo que los de mas desviaran sus miradas de la pareja la cual estaba tan concentrada en los labios del otro que no se dio cuenta cuando un pequeño se acerco a ellos

mami ... – no obtuvo respuesta el pequeño con una mirada confuso la volvió a llamar – mama ... – al ver que no obtenía respuesta se molesto un poco tomo aire y

-MAMA DEPIERTA –asiendo que los dos se separaran rápidamente con un leve rubor en las mejillas

_**hola : **_

_**como están espero que bien bueno hasta aquí es el segundo capitulo espero les haya gustado ... y si tienen sugerencias son bien aceptadaza criticas, a lagos .. lo que sea háganmelo saber ... se que la historia es algo confusa pero poco a poco se ira desenredando ... a si ustedes van a elegir cada cuando quieren que se actualice ustedes díganme y tratare de hacerlo ...**_

_**con cariño Seren TC ..**_

_**REVIEW ...**_

**_Sailor angel7: hola como estas? Espero que bien y pues si bola de mal pensados pero bueno después de casi 5 años desapareces y no le dices a nadie sobre su existencia llegan y te dicen a hola mira es tu hijo ... y si era solo infantil bueno espero te aya gustado el capi _**

**_Serenity-princess: jijiiji pues si darien ni se lo imaginaba pero bueno ahora a la aventura de ser papa ... gracias por tu comentario espero saber pronto de ti _**

**_Lady Palas : por supuesto que voy a decir que paso pero poco a poco ya que esta algo revoltoso todo esto puesto que hice una pequeña combinación de épocas..._**

**_Dianaazul: hola me da gusto saber que ambos fic te gustaron y te agradezco que los leas ... espero te guste la historia y por fa deja comentarios acerca del rumbo que va tomando ... bye cuídate_**

**_Lorena: el final la vdd es que todavía no lo pienso no estoy segura del rumbo que tomara la historia espero que te guste _**

**_Sere Chiba: que te puedo decir a ti si prácticamente te lo debo jijiiji gracias por tu apoyo Pili la vdd no sabría que hubiera hecho cuídate ok _**

**_Abysserenity: intentare actualizar cada semana pero no estoy segura gracias por tus comentarios espero saber de ti .._**

**_Starligt: bueno el por que oculta a Aoshi se ira descubriendo poco a poco y como pues por eso se fue de Japón a parte de su carrera seria mas fácil para ella pelear contra el enemigo sin que ellas lo supieran .._**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 "¿Pequeñas dudas? "

Están hablando - -

Pensamientos " "

Telepatía ' '

que pasa peque- pregunto aun roja serena

ah pensé que jamás me arias caso mami… oye donde amos a vivir aquí con abuelitos-

no hijo… iremos a casa nosotros tre….-

ya Brayan vamos a ir todos a vivir con papa-

O.O que?... yo no dije eso …-

Oye papi pero si cabemos todos somos muchos-

No hijo lo q papa quiere decir es que-

Bueno en un cuarto es mami , ahome y yo, en el otro ustedes tres- dijo lanzándose a Brayan a los brazos

Jajaja no campeón tu y tu mama vana ir con tu papa nosotros vamos a estar en otro lugar-

Pero… no… tienes que ayudar a mama tu prometiste…- pero fue interrumpido

Hijo basta –

Pero…. Es que si no esta Brayan… ellos…-

Nada Aoshi Chiba- el niño no dijo nada sabia que cuando su mama le decía su nombre completo era mejor obedecer.

En cuanto a darien el no estaba muy contento con lo que escuchaba de hecho se puede decir que estaba un tanto celoso

hey peque que no vivamos juntos no quiere decir que nos dejes de ver tu podrías ir al hotel cuando quieras-dijo ahome mientras cargaba al niño en brazos

es pera un segundo dijiste HOTEL ustedes mentirosos me dijeron que si tenían donde quedarse…. Darien que vas a ser con el departamento –

no lo se sere por que?-

si se los rentas es decir vamos por tus cosas y …..- el rostro de darien era tranquilo y un poco serio como si nada pasara pero eso era una alerte para nuestra joven princesa

si – se limito a contestar

oye darien si no quieres no es obligatorio … nosotros podemos buscar aparte-lo reto brayan

no me provoques niñito- dijo tomándolo del cuello

no lo lastimes darien…. El me cuido y lo quiero mucho no le hagas nada –dijo Aoshi poniéndose en medio de ambos

que?... como? Darien … soy tu papa – dijo algo sorprendido y perplejo por la acción de su hijo en ese momento se sintió el ambiente tenso hasta que

no te preocupes peque … no me va a ser nada- comento brayan con una sonrisa

ya vasta … por favor … -

en ese instante darien no dijo nada solo salio al patio de atrás de la casa pero no sin antes matar con la mirada a brayan cosa que no paso desapercibida por los presentes

oye sere…. Creo que …-dijo rey disimulada mente

si lo se .. aoshi quédate aquí-

si mami-

chicas se los encargo por favor- después de decir esto salio detrás de darien el cual estaba mirando a la luna

darien …- se puso detrás de el

mmm- dijo para darle a entender que la escuchaba

que paso hay a dentro he-

nada… solo que perdí a mi familia antes de tenerla-

por que lo dices … tu no nos has perdido –

a no entonces por que mi HIJO quiere mas a ese tipo que … y también tu lo proteges como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo –

hay no… darien chiba es tas celos?.. –

yo no dije eso o si –

haber lo del niño es normal el a estado a su lado todo este tiempo y yo no lo defendí… -

no por mi decisión , yo jamás los hubiera dejado solos nunca –

lo se y te pido disculpas pero….-

además no entiendo nada …se que me ocultas algo y no se por que-

mami tengo hambre –

si ya voy amor …dejemos esto para después –

si claro –

darien .. por favor-

yo no he dicho nada atiende al niño- dijo sin dejar de mirar a la luna

Así serena entro con el niño a la casa dejando a darien en el jardín en la misma poción en la que serena lo encontró era como si el resplandor de la luna lo hubiera atrapado, hechizado (por que será) Cuando serena entro a la cocina vio a su madre empezando a ser la cena

te ayudo ma-

claro hija … únete.. – al escuchar esto miro alrededor y encontró a amy y lita ayudándola

jajaja bueno creo que una no estaría mal –n.n! sere

y darien…. Ya arreglaste el pequeño ma entendido sere- lita

ha… pues jejeje creo que será una noche larga – en ese momento todas se voltearon a ver entre si pero alguien rompió el silencio que se había formado

me muero de hambre que vas a cocinar mama ikuko-

pues no se … que será bueno … a ti que se te antoja …- dijo con una gran sonrisa al escuchar como la llamaba su nieto

yo quiero pastel de chocolate, hot dog , mmm y helado –

0.0 hija eso le dabas de comer-

No claro que no se esta luciendo-

Jijijiji nn no funciono –dijo poniendo un puchero

Jajaja jajaja– comenzaron a reír todas al ver la cara del niño claro todas menos sere

No es gracioso Aoshi … vamos a comer SUKIYAKI- dijo mirando la cara que ponía su hijo

No me gusta… eto prefiero las hamburguesas o ordenemos pizza-

No vas a comértelo y todo –

Pero no me gustan los champiñones y tampoco el dashasi mami –

Jajaja que raro tu no eres tan delicada para la comida- comento divertida Ikuko al ver la cara de su nieto

Si yo no pero pregúntale a su padre – u.u!

Justo en ese instante iba entrando a la cocina y puso cara de que rayos hablan y que tenga que ver con migo he

ha yo que… solo venia a decirles que vengo por ustedes como a las 10- desvió la mirada para no ver la de serena y quedar perdido en esta

Que… adonde vas?- pregunto intentando que darien la mirara

Adonde mas a mi departamento a recoger mis cosas y por la habitación de Aoshi me dijeron que pasara por ella a las 8:30 –

Te acompaño sirve que hablamos tranquilamente'-

Claro te espero en el coche 'segura no se va sentir mal brillan o como se llame'-

(NA: recuerden '' es plática telepática)

ok 'aurita hablamos celoso'-dijo un tanto divertida y molesta

con permiso señora en seguida regresamos … chicas – dijo darien antes de desaparecer en el lumbral de la puerta

yo lo mato … mama puedes cuidar al niño no nos tardamos -

claro hija pero tranquila … respira que esto apenas empieza … e hija bienvenida a la vida matrimonial- dijo muy divertida al ver la cara de su hija mientras que amy y lita se morían de la risa

gracias mama y ni se diga de su apoyo chicas … yo ya me voy – para estos momentos estaban en la sala con los demas

mama yo voy – dijo tomándola de la falda

espérame aquí no tardamos ok – dijo poniéndose a su altura

pero por que yo quiero escoger mi habitación … que pasa mami- en se momento todas se callaron para escuchar la explicación de serena como iba a salir de esta sin meter la pata

amor … lo que pasa es que … bueno nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente y por eso necesito que te quedes-

no molesto lo prometo mami yo me quedo quiete sito –

jajaja no es eso amor … es que como decirte … mira hagamos esto tu te quedas aquí con tus abuelitos y tus tíos (as) y piensas en lo que mas quieres y te lo doy-

ok trato hecho –

bueno te portas bien bye –

en el auto

pensé que ya no ibas a venir –

me tarde por que tuve que convencer a tu hijo de que se quedara –

no entiendo por que lo hubieras traído así escoge su habitación …-

se te olvida que tenemos algo pendiente –

no … pero yo no lo creo tan importante … o al menos de que, así se me olvidaba el niño esta mejor con brillan-

darien ya no... ya estuvo…. Primero dudas de mi … luego te pones celoso por una tontería por que yo no he hecho nada que te de motivos-

A NO DISCULPEME MAJESTAD PERO PARA MI ES SUFISIENTE QUE ESE TIPO SE SIENTACON DERECHO SOBRE LO QUE ES MIO-

Primera no grites … segundo no somos unos objetos para que piensen que somos de propiedad de alguien y tercena no puedo creer que estés dudando y no solo de lo que yo siento por ti si no de que …-

No jamás no lo dudo ni un segundo pero es que entiéndeme me siento desplazado … no lo se es que es como si los papeles se hubieran volteado… es que hierve la sangre pensar que ese IDIOTA estuvo a su lado 4 años y yo no… el estuvo a tu lado en el embarazo y después de el… apoyándote y pues es obvio que cualquiera se enamoraría de ese tipo … y mi hijo lo adora en cambio a mi me ve como un extraño que irrumpe en sus vidas y saca al que para el siempre fue su padre ... y no me digas que no por que yo mismo lo by cuando lo defendió mejor dicho lo defendieron…. Pero sabes que es lo curioso mi mayor sueño formar una familia con tigo y la realidad es que observe como ese sueño se desmoronaba ante mi y los protagonistas de hacerme ver la realidad son los que formaban mi sueño los que mas amo …- sin mas que decir tan solo unas lagrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos azules …. Serena no dijo nada solo limpio su rostro y con un gesto le pidió que se detuviera puso su mano en el mentón de el asiéndolo que la viera a los ojos

Escúchame bien… es verdad cualquier persona se hubiera enamorada de brayan… pero yo no darien y sabes por que…. Por que a cada momento a cada instante estabas y estas presente en mi mente y corazón TE AMO como a nadie… como nunca y no solo por que eres el padre de mi hijo si no por que eres mi todo … me entendió señor Chiba ….así en cuanto a lo de nuestro hijo el no ve a brayan como a su padre lo ve como un amigo … para nuestro hijo su padre siempre fuiste tu… y si mal no recuerdo decía " mi papi es el guapo de la foto " con la cual dormía a lado de su cama …. –

Sere…. Yo … -

Guarda silencio y bésame- dijo con una sonrisa bastante picarona en sus labios lo que provoco que darien también se la dibujara una

Y así unieron sus labios en un beso tierno las esperanzas de un mañana…. Después de unos minutos volvieron a retomar el camino pasaron al almacén por la recamara de aoshi y de hay al departamento de darien recordando todo lo que aquel lugar representaba para ellos dos había recuerdos emociones todo estaba revuelto con nostalgia, alegría y miedo… no solo era un cambio de casa si no de vida y no era que no quisieran si no que nada volvería a ser como antes. Tiempo después la mudanza ya había sacado las cosas personales de darien, este les dio la dirección para que llevaran las cosas a la mansión en aquel lugar ya había gente ellos les iban a indicar donde poner las cosas (NA: las personas que estaban en la mansión eran las que le daban mantenimiento ya que desde que darien hablo con serena el ya la tenia lista) ya que ellos querían quedarse un momento mas en el departamento

-debemos regresar a la casa por el niño y a darle….-

-no digas nada… quedamos con tu mama que a las 10 no –

- si… pero eso que tiene que ver –

- jejeje que son las 9:30 – dijo con tonó juguetón y provocativo mientras se acercaba a serena

- a si… SR Chiba y que tiene en mente –n.ñ

- jiji n.n no se lo imagina – cuando dijo esto la atrajo asía el provocando que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al sofá

- darien… sabes que te amo – decía mientras acariciaba su cabellera

- y yo a ti – (kiss) las manos de darien comenzaron a bajar poco a poco por el cuerpo de su novia haciéndolo recordar cada rincón de esa bella dama…. Mientras darien la estremecía con sus carisias asiéndola perder el control sus manos paseaban por su espalda hasta que sintió como la mano de darien entre sus pierdas provocando que esta soltara un suspiro cosa que agrado a darien…. Pero justo en el momento que iban a seguir**…. "perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento (**NA: celular de sere)

**Pero me asía falta escuchar de nuevo tu respiración "**

**-**rayos… no contestes… sere –

-lo siento… bueno…- dijo con voz agitada

-bueno hija… ¿estas agitada?-

- mama… que así es que corrí "corrí q excusa tan mas estupida"- lo ultimo lo pensó

-ah corriste… bueno dice tu papa que no va a comenzar la cena hasta que tu estés aquí –dijo ikuko entre risas ya que todas las chicas estaban oyendo por que la tenia en altavoz y sere se dio cuente de eso

- ok vamos para allá-

-no es justo – dio poniendo un puchero

-darien… bueno adiós mama… todavía no había colgado –

-no importa…-

-te estas comportando como un niño –

-si un niño al cual le quitaron un delicioso dulce – (NA: darien no a quitado el puchero)

-jajaja tontito… que no sabes que los postres y dulces se comen después de la cena – después de decir esto se paro lo beso y tomo rumbo a la puerta minutos después darien reacciono

-eso quiere decir que-

-depende de cómo se porte señor –

-ha? Eso es trapa-

Después de decirle a darien cual tenia que ser su comportamiento si quería su "postre" después de la cena entraron a la casa y por supuesto todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HOLA: como están todas espero que bien y ante de que me maten ya se me tarde mucho en actualizar pero tengo razones y son:**

**el mes de octubre me la pase trabajando en las fiestas de octubre una feria que se pone en mi ciudad y de la escuela me iba directo para halla y salía muy tarde bueno eso en oct **

**noviembre las primeras semanas me estaba recuperando y no llegaba la inspiración y cuando llego mas tardaba en salir que en volver al hospital ya que estado algo delicada… de hecho mi cumple lo pase en el quirófano jeje que forma de festejar verdad… bueno un favor quisiera pedirles paciencia tengo dos clavos en mi mano y me tardo un poco mas en fin ya vasta de mi.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo… y ya saben dejen reviw quiero saber si les gusta o no y que me den ideas etc.… a si **

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO LES DESEA SU AMIGA**_

_**Seren TC**_

**Por cierto gracias a todas por sus reviw adba,sailor angel7, TaNiTa LoVe ,aiko, Starlitg, Pandora no Rea, Mer1 , asuka tsukino kou , Sheccid de chiva , ninfa de la noche , coral chiva tsukino , rukanone gracias a todas y espero volver a saber de ustedes …**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo "quiero un hermanito" **

**Prepárense para las preguntas indiscretas de un niño curioso como le harán sere y darien para salir de esta….**

**Felices fiestas…**

**Bye seren tc**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Quiero un hermanito

Están hablando - -

Pensamientos " "

Telepatía ' '

Traducción

En casa de ikuko

-Que pasa no nos tardamos tanto…. Por que nos miran así – dijo sere algo apenada por las miradas de todos

-jajaja oye sere y por que corriste he – comentaron rey y mina entre risas

-ehm bueno yo voy a hablar con tu papa amor – dijo darien y después de un beso fugas huyo de hay dirigiendo se así donde estaba el papa de serena dejando a esta contra todas las chicas ansiosas por saber

- ha … cobarde .. he oigan a todo esto y Aoshi ¿ donde esta? – sere

- ha no que dijiste ahora si les cambio el tema y ya, no preguntan verdad pues no, y no te preocupes por el niño el esta con tu hermano jugando entonces por que estabas agitada Serena- lita

- que ya se los dije corrí para contestar fue todo – dijo mirando para todos lados menos a las chicas

-aja pero no nos has dicho de donde a donde corriste ... digo sere tu siempre traes tu celular en la cintura o no- comento con algo de sarcasmo ahome

- si pero… fuimos al balcón y yo deje el celular en….la sala –comento algo nerviosa

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA llegaste… tengo hambre me das –dijo corriendo a los brazos de su madre

-claro… ven vamos a sentarnos "salvada por la campana..."-sere

-Aoshi por que no vas a hablarle a los demás mientras tu mama y yo ponemos la mesa – comento con una amplia sonrisa Ikuko

-claro … LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA A LA MESA –grito pasando por toda la casa mientras serena y su mama ponían la mesa conversaban amenamente, una vez todos en la mesa y con los platos servidos comenzaron a cenar y con uno u otro comentario de los chicos hacían reír a los presentes claro menos a la afectada

-jajaja si muy graciosos podrían hablar de otra cosa – dijo algo seria cosa que les extraño a las chicas

- vamos sere no es pera tanto solo…-pero darien fue interrumpido

-si claro como no están ventaneándote a ti –dijo sere con un puchero

-jajaja hay mami …oye ya me termine todo y me quede aquí (NA: recuerden que la cena no era exactamente el platillo favorito de aoshi ) si me vas a dar lo que yo quiera mami?-pregunto el niño mirándola con ojos de borreguito a medio morir

- haber que es lo que quieres q te compre –

- mmm.. un hermanito …-

En cuanto serena y darien escucharon la petición sus reacciones fueron mas que obvias ya que darien casi se atraganta con el bocado y serena pues ella se quedo totalmente estática y muy roja claro que en cuanto intento hablar solo podía tartamudear ya que no podía articular ninguna palabra y por supuesto todos estaban mas que atacados de risa solo un integrante de la mesa tenia cara de yo no entiendo nada y era el pequeño ya q no sabia por q sus padres estaban así y sus tíos (as) estaban riendo de esa manera hasta que sere por fin pudo decir algo

-..q..Fue...loquee...Dijiste..- dijo serena suplicando haber escuchado mal

- que quiero un hermanito – en ese momento darien y serena se voltearon a ver como para comprobar haber escuchado bien es decir en todo ese tiempo su hijo jamás le había dicho o preguntado algo de bebes y menos de querer tener un hermano

-haber… y eso por que…. Quien te dio la idea "pobre del que fue lo voy a matar "–pregunto sere esperando un nombre para ser decapitado

-Nadie yo solito… entonces que vamos a la tienda por mi hermanito -

-jajaja no hijo los bebes no se compran en la tienda – comento darien divertido por la inocencia de su hijo

- a no entonces como?- pregunto mirando a sus padres a los cuales tenia el rostro rojo

-mira hijo por que mejor no un videojuego, monos, juguetes, algo así- sere

-no… tú lo prometiste mami… - dijo el niño poniendo una carita de perrito regañado pero a la vez ya sabia que cuando se ponía seria era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión

- no lo siento piensa en otra cosa- dijo sere en tono seco y algo autoritario

- papi… verdad que tu también quieres – dijo el niño poniendo su mejor carita de borrego a medio morir que tenia para atrapar a su novato padre

-"papi me dijo papi y su carita" miro a su hijo y luego a sere suspiro y…- no te preocupes hijo yo te ayudo a convencerla –

- que? Hay darien por favor como puedes caer en la trampa de un niño de 5 años – dijo sere con cara de no lo puedo creer (NA: no lo tengo que decir verdad durante toda la conversación todos los demás habitantes estaban riendo abierta mente de hecho ya les dolía la panza incluso a amy )

- jejeje que puedo decir – se limito a responder

- bueno creo que muy pronto seremos tías de nuevo chicas – comento muy divertida rey

-ustedes también chicas… alguien que me apoye –

- lo siento hija pero creo que perdiste –

- mama … hay dios mejor recojo .. y no nada de hermanitos por ahora – después de decir eso se levanto de la mesa

Dieron las 11:00 y ya todos se estaban despiden para retirarse a sus respectivos hogares incluyen a nuestra joven familia después de que se despidieron subieron a la camioneta llevaron a los hermanos (Brayan, Ahome, Toya) al departamento se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar durante el camino serena estuvo muy callada no decía nada, Aoshi venia dormido en la parte de atrás y darien por primera vas no sabia como iniciar la platica

" vamos darien la conoces sabes que algo le molesta … solo pregunta es serena tu serena " después de unos momento tomo aire y valor – amor te molesta algo –

No para nada …-

Vamos sere te conozco … que pasa –

Ha … es que no puedo creer que hallas a poyado al niño cuando yo ya había dado una respuesta …–

Pero es que tu tampoco pediste mi opinión … -

me quitaste autoridad … y darien sabes q va a ver muchos cambios .. yo-

te arrepientes … serena estas dudando … eso es lo que pasa –

no… darien estoy segura de lo que siento por ti… y de las acciones q estoy tomando…. Pero de lo que no estoy es de … no se si soy lo que esperas …yo no quiero…- (kiss) fue interrumpida por darien

oye te amo y no temas fallarme por que no lo vas a ser es verdad vamos a cometer errores pero somos humanos … mas sin embargo mientras estemos juntos podremos superar todo – después de decir esto la volvió a besar y limpio de su rostro unas cuantas lagrimas q se habían escapado y rodaban libres por el rostro de la joven princesa

Después de eso el resto del camino se fueron tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa al llegar a la mansión darien tomo a su hijo en brazos y lo llevo a su habitación lo recostó en la cama y mientras serena cambiaba al niño darien dio una vuelta solo para asegurarse que todo estuviera bajo control cuando regreso al cuarto serena se estaba bañando fue a ver a su hijo..

darien … pasa algo – pregunto al ver que estaba en la habitación del niño

no amor … solo lo miraba… parece un angelito no –

jajaja si dormido es un ángel pero despierto no lo mantienes quieto ni un segundo –

jejeje vamos no exageres –

no lo hago – se acerco a su hijo y le beso la frente desde que se acerco pudo sentir la mirada de darien sobre ella cosa que la puso un poco nerviosa pero le gustaba que darien la mirara así ya que era una mirada llena de pasión, amor, ternura y por que no posesión al llegar el marco de la puerta giro y lo miro … sonrió … darien solo la miraba con mucha atención atento a cada movimiento

que te piensas quedar hay – le dijo con una sonrisa picarona cosa que le gusto a darien

jejeje no señora mía claro que no – después de decir esto se fue tras serena … al entrar a su habitación

y por que me miras así … no me veo bien - dijo serena dando una vuelta traía un babyhood era blanco de seda le llegaba debajo de los glúteos de tirantes finos un escote en forma de v por el frente y atrás tenia los tirantes cruzados

te ves divina sere...- darien se aproximo así ella la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo así el, la miro a los ojos y la beso al principio era un beso tierno pero este comenzó a subir de intensidad darien introdujo su lengua en la boca de serena la cual le dio paso en lo que al principio paresia una batalla por ver quien dominaba a quien... después de uno segundos serena dio paso gustosa así darien recorrió cada rincón de la boca de su amada después de unos minutos se separaron…mas bien hasta que les falto el aire en ese momento darien la miro detenida mente y le sonrió -mi amor no tienes por que sonrojarte eres toda una dama y estas hermosa - le dijo al oído … obviamente que lo único que logro fue que esta se sonrojara aun mas ( ALERTA LEMON)

lo haces a drede te gusta ponerme roja no es así – dijo mientras lo miraba divertida

si algo así … por que vas a ser algo al respecto- dijo retándola

-por supuesto no pensó que se iba a librar así de fácil verdad – al decir esto comenzó a acercarse a darien, viéndose como una niña tierna, y a la vez como la mujer sensual que era, darien inconcientemente se hizo hacia tras cayendo en un sofá quedando a merced de serena (NA: el cuarto de ellos era lo sufriente mente grande que al entrar había un mini salita y luego estaba el cuarto en forma) serena se sentó en su estomago, con cada una de sus esculturales piernas rodeándolo mientras el veía muy de cerca como su pecho se elevaba lentamente, darien no lo podía creer de verdad estaba pasando eso y la verdad era que se puso un poco nervioso y trago saliva con dificultad miro los ojos de serena intentando descifrar lo que había en ellos lo que hace mucho tiempo había descubierto por primera vez si pasión y amor juntos en esa mirada dulce… sere aprovecho esto y tomo su mano, la llevo a su rostro, donde levemente frotó su dorso con la mejilla, pasando su mano por el cuello… luego la paso lentamente por su lado, dejando que la mano de darien roce su pecho.. para después dejarla en su cintura fina..Serena se inclinó, sus pechos rozando su torso, y empezó a besar su cuello levemente, mandando cosquillas por todo su cuerpo, para es momento darien ya se había declarado vencido ante los encantos de su amada y no pudo evitar sentir que los pantalones le presionaban, y donde curiosamente Serena estaba sentada. Cosa que ella también sintió ya que le sonrió traviesa mente y siguió con su trabajo pero para facilitarlo levemente darien estiro su cuello para permitirle más acceso… durante varios minutos darien pudo sentir la suavidad de los besos de serena en su cuello y en su pecho, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda y su sin cintura. Serena se levanto levemente, haciendo que darien casi gritara, entonces lo vio con una mirada picara Se lamió los labios leeeeentamente, muuuuy lentamente, y luego se inclino para susurrar en su oído

entonces que dices darien…. Valió la pena esperar -

Darien trago de nuevo saliva, y se sentó un poco, antes de unir desesperadamente sus labios a los de Serena sus lenguas haciendo la plática mientras sus manos recorrían el territorio que por segunda vez les permitían recorrer los labios de darien comenzaron a besar y a dar pequeños mordiscos haciendo que ha serena se le escaparan pequeños suspiros…darien la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama donde la recostó poco a poca los labios de darien comenzó a bajar mas despojando a serena de todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino serena no se quedo atrás sus manos exploraban su espalda, pecho una vez que darien le quito el vestido la miro y la beso en los labios darien de nuevo volvió a bajar perdiéndose en la belleza de serena, comenzó a besar su pecho saboreando cada centímetro de este, serena no podía mas y dejo escapar ligeros gemidos de placer lo cual excitaba a un mas a darien cuando termino su tarea en ambos pechos bajo a su plano abdomen besándolo en ese momento serena lo atrajo así ella lo beso en los labios y lo hizo rodar para ahora ser ella quien quedara arriba al igual que darien ella también le dio besos y pequeños mordiscos en su bien formado abdomen mientras sus manos lo despojaban del pantalón una vez a fuera serena deslizo su mano dentro de la tanga de darien dándole carisias furtivas las cuales hicieron que darien perdiera el control por completo … ambos se despojaros de lo poco que les quedaba volvieron a girar para volver a estar darien sobre ella la beso y poco a poco comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella para ese momento la habitación era inundada con los gemidos de placer de ambos darien comenzó a moverse al igual que ella parecía que seguían el compás de la música con sus manos entrelazadas y en cada beso entregando el alma y el corazón la velocidad iba aumentando cada vez mas y con ella la pasión tiempo después ambos llegaron al clímax juntos exactos de esta entrega total darien se dejo caer al costado de ella la cobijo le dio un beso y le susurro en el oído cuanto la amaba serena por toda respuesta le dio una sonrisa y lo beso serraron los ojos y esperaron a que amaneciera suplicando que no fuera solo un sueño….

Esa noche se reencontraron dos almas que estaban perdidas… esa noche era el comienzo de una vida como familia….

El sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana y con pesar serena abría los ojos… en ese momento vio la cara de darien quien aun dormía se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro al ver que aun la tenia abrazada… respiro profundo levanto un poco la sabanas y se dio cuenta de que estaba sin ropa se sonrojo al recordar la noche que había pasado con darien , en ese momento sintió como una mano se deslizaba por su cara voltio a ver y se encontró con la dulce mirada de darien

buenos días princesa –dijo y después la beso tiernamente en los labios

buenos días… oye no es que me incomode verdad pero podrías soltarme para meterme a bañar -

mmm no … no quiero nos vamos a quedar aquí además yo …-

ok entonces tu le explicas al niño cuando entre y nos encuentre así-

Mmm por eso decía que nos tenemos que levantar –

En ese momento serena se envolvió en la bata y entro al baño después de 5minutos salio y se encontró con el cuarto recogido y la cama tendida… en cuanto darien la vio salir le informo que el niño ya se había levantado y que estaba con luna en el jardín trasero y se metió a bañar mientras serena se vestía esta traía una mini falda escocesa deshilada con una blusa blanca la cual tenia la palabra "ANGEL" en dorado a la altura del pecho… su pelo se lo agarro en una cola de caballo alta dejando dos mechones en su rostro … se maquillo muy leve brillo en los labios rimel, delineador …y botas negras darien traía unos vaqueros negros algo ajustados y una camisa negra con tenis- zapatos

Al niño le pusieron unos vaqueros azul marino tenis y una camisa Mike Mouse después de desayunar se fueron al templo ya que habían quedado con las chicas desde el día anterior

hola chicas –dijo serena con una amplia sonrisa

hola sere … que bueno que llegaron …-rey

ya se te extrañaba y que vamos a ser he –

pues yo digo que nos quedemos aquí hay mucho de que platicar-

estoy de acuerdo con amy .. pero el niño no se va a aburrir –lita

no por mi no hay problema y del niño ni se preocupen –

ok entonces nos quedamos – dijo con mucha efusividad mina

oye mama y brayan –

no se hijo no ha de tardar –

a bueno yo lo espero en la puerta-

ok pero no vayas a bajar las escaleras y no te alejes del templo-

si mama…-

Pasaron como cinco horas o un poco mas en lo que serena les platicaba como le había ido en Canadá y las chicas a ella en pocas palabras en lo que se ponían al corriente claro que ya habían llegado todos y se reían de algunos gestos que asía serena o alguna de las chicas mientras platicaban amenamente se escucha un grito que proviene de fuera del templo en ese momento salen tos corriendo ya que el niño estaba a fuera cuando llegan al frente de este ven a unos sujetos vestidos muy raro y con la insignia de la luna en sus ropas negras y a uno que otro se le podía ver que la tenían en la piel ya fuese en la mano, hombro, cuello, aun que al principio se quedaron estáticos ya que vieron que esas personas estaban atacando a la gente que estaba hay y peor aun uno de ellos esta tratando de agarrar a Aoshi

tu de nuevo que no te basto la ultima vez –decía mientras intentaba soltarse (NA: es el mismo tipo que lo ataco la primera vez en el parque) en ese momento serena volteo a ver a darien y a las chicas después a brayan y sus hermanos

ahome … brayan vengan con migo – después de decir esto se marcho con ellos ese momento aprovecharon para transformarse y pelear cuando entraron a la batalla solo se escucho una risa fría y tenebrosa

Jajaja miren nadas a quien tenemos aquí las sailor scout han aparecido jajaja-

Que como sabes quienes somos – pregunto sailor Venus

Jajaja hay niñitas un consejo váyanse y no se metan si no quieren salir heridas –

No me digas y quien nos va a lastimar tu … mira mejor tu sigue este consejo suelta a mí hijo y no te vuelvas a meter con nosotros- dijo en un tono muy serio darien

Pero miren nada mas … inclínense que tienen ante ustedes al principito de la tierra Endimión –cuando dijo esto darien cambio de ser tuxedo a estar con el traje del príncipe

Quien eres tu habla –

No me grites … y mejor dime donde esta serenity que acaso no va a salir los va a dejar morir por que ella sabe que los podemos aniquilar de una o acaso piensan que se fue a Canadá por …-pero no termino por que fue interrumpido por

Cállate Yves (el arquero) o pagaras las consecuencias – al ver a serena pero como la princesa de la luna y no como sailor moon era confuso es decir por que el enemigo sabia de ellos por que cuando apareció serena al parecer temblaron pero no se sorprendieron no entendían que era lo que pasaba y como era q serena sabia su nombre

Princesa … por fin apareció pensé que esto iba a ser aburrido –

Déjate de estupideces y suelta a mi hijo Si εσείς δεν θέλει ότι είναι μια σας οπλίζει σε αυτό που σκοτώνουν τα φύλλα σε σας ο γιος μου και largate του aqui(NA: este idioma es griego pero pongamos le que es la antigua lengua usada por los habitantes del milenio de plata) si no quieres que sea tu propia arma la que te mate deja a mi hijo y lárgate de aquí

esto δεν παραμένει así το prinsesa αδελφών του που ανακαλύπτεται esto no se queda así prinsesa su hermano se enterara

Largate – para estos momentos serena tenia a Aoshi en los brazos y Yves había desaparecido junto con los demás hombres

Serena que significa todo esto- pregunto darien algo confundido esperando una explicación

Si serena … y que rayos le fue eso que dijiste he –pregunto muy intrigada mina

Serena responde … por dios- dijo lita

'chicos regresen están asiendo muchas preguntas y no es el momento' lo único que les puedo decir es que no es el momento ya que tenemos compañía-

'vamos para haya princesa' chicos no encontramos a la policía que paso a donde se fueron – dijo ahome agitada como si hubiera corrido por toda la ciudad

No lo sabemos como llego se fue ' tu y yo tenemos que hablar-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hola: **

**Como están espero que bien por que yo estoy más que contenta… la verdad es que espero que la historia les guste y este capitulo también espero sus reviuw..Hablando de reviusw gracias a todas las que me han dejado se los agradezco mucho y espero seguir contando con su apoyo según yo les conteste pero si no les llego o algo así en el próximo capitulo…lo voy a comenzar respondiéndolos ok **

**Este capitulo sélo dedico a mi pequeño y su tía Pili…**

**Siguiente capitulo "Apariciones y Recuerdos"**

**Nos vemos pronto chicas **

**atte.: Seren TC**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 Apariciones y Recuerdos

Están hablando - -

Pensamientos " "

Telepatía ' '

Traducción

Una vez que estos se marcharon y todos volvieron a su manera normal se comenzó a sentir cierta tención hasta que:

-que rayos pasa aquí serenity – dijo darien algo serio

- serena por que te quedas callada respóndenos que esta pasando y no te atrevas a decir que nada o q tu…-

-auque lo diga mina no me creerían si les digo que no tengo la menor idea o si – cuando dijo esto voltio a ver a todos esperando que no siguieran preguntando

- acaso nos crees tontas serena por favor nos conocen te conocen y por lo que vi tu a ellos por favor no ofendas mi inteligencia… mejor di que no confías en nosotros-dijo amy bastante molesta

-vamos chicas saben que ustedes son lo mas importante y por supuesto que confió en ustedes pero yo-(fue interrumpida)

-baya bombón al parecer necesitas ayuda- se escucho una voz de tras de ella y cuando giro

-Haruka… michiru ustedes…ha como- dijo muy sorprendida cosa que extraño a las chicas

- si por fin pudimos llegar lo hubiéramos hecho antes pero alguien se encargo de que no pudiéramos salir de estados unidos – cuando dijo eso volteo a ver a serena la cual lo único que hizo fue desviar la mirada

- bueno yo… no-

-no tienes excusa no lo vuelvas a ser pequeña-

-me podrías dejar de tratar como una niña haruka estoy lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que hago y afrontar mis decisiones –

-esta segura de eso princesa serenity-

-por supuesto sailor plut- el tono que uso serena fue frió, serio y cortante a la vez en ese mismo instante serena coloco a aoshi detrás de ella como protegiéndolo y sin quitarle la vista a setsuna en ese momento el ambiente se puso mas tenso de lo que estaba (NA: si eso es posible) en ese momento ninguno de los presentes sabia lo que pasaba bueno casi ninguno lo que si todos estaban atentos a la "platica" de serena y setsuna.

-princesa no tiene por que estar a la defensiva… y aunque no me guste en lo absoluto la decisión que tomo la voy a apoyar y proteger-

-no puedo confiar en ti setsuna-

-serena que estas diciendo – dijo alarmada luna

-la verdad no puedo confiar en ella… sailor plut no te voy a decir que hagas o no pero no te le acerques a aoshi… por que si no tendrás que responder ante mi- al decir esto ambas se miraban fijamente a los ojos

-lo se princesa pero aun que lo dude puede confiar en mi- dijo setsuna con un hilo de voz y por mas que intento no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla en ese instante todos esperaban que serena le digiera algo que parara esa locura en cambio lo único que hacia era verla sin emitir ningún sonido solo la miraba hasta que

-serena…di algo- dijo darien esperando que esta reaccionara

-no tengo nada q decir darien… yo ya hable-y la realidad era que auque por fuera estuviera impenetrable por dentro se liberaba una batalla contra ella misma darien ya no redijo nada solo negó con la cabeza, nadie hablaba el silencio domino tal rencuentro y un enorme vació se apodero de todos y cada uno de los integrantes

-chicas por que no entramos al templo alguien puede venir-sugería rey las chicas solo asintieron y todos se dirigían así el interior a excepción de uno

-serena tu te quedas-dijo darien tomándola de la mano serena no dijo nada solo volteo a lado contrario de darien y inclino un poco su cabeza como si quisiera ver el piso las chicas voltearon de reojo pero siguieron caminando a excepción de uno

-mami yo me quedo contigo y papi verdad- le dijo a su madre dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas recordándole a serena al hombre que mas amaba

-no hijo ve con tus tías y por favor no te separes de haruka y michiru-

-pero yo…-

-aoshi obedece por favor- el niño no dijo nada volteo a ver a su padre y se metió

En otro punto de Tokio…

-por que no nos llama…le habrá pasado algo-

-no debimos de haberla dejado sola… hay que regresar no importa que nos descubran brayan vamos-

-ya basta ustedes dos de vemos confiar en serena… de vemos tener fe en nuestra reina- les dijo ahome

-pero si le paso algo a ella o al niño yo…-interrumpido

-ya basta brayan entiende ya tiene quien la proteja… esa no es nuestra misión para eso están las sailors no vamos a movernos hasta que ella nos llame-

Mientras ahome intentaba a ser reaccionar a sus hermanos en el templo las cosas no iban mejor

-me puedes soltar me lastimas- en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba presionando un poco mas de lo el creía e inmediatamente la soltó

-lo siento no quería hacerte daño… serenity dame una explicación de tu comportamiento-(NA: no lo tengo que decir verdad todas estaban escuchando la conversación)

-que hablas como mi padre darien… y en cuanto tu petición lo siento pero no tengo nada que decir ya te lo dije yo hable lo que tenia que hablar 'chicos vuelvan rápido me están asiendo muchas preguntas y aun no es hora' - en ese momento comenzó a caminar asía el interior del templo pero darien la hizo girar para que lo viera a los ojos

-tu no vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me expliques todo…por que te fuiste a cada sin avisar, por que los persiguen esas personas y por que rayos te comportas así con una de tus mejores amigas- serena no dijo nada solo lo miraba a los ojos después de unos minutos

-SERENITY RESPONDE MALDICON-

-yo… (Kiss)-si serena lo beso y al parecer darien estaba cayendo en su juego ya que sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por el contorno de su novia en cuanto a serena lo único que hacia era provocarlo mas y mas darien estaba a punto de perder el control pero

-oigan no es que sea aguafiestas pero lo podían hacer eso en privado- dijo ahome desviando la mirada

-chicos 'se tardaron siglos donde estaban'-dijo serena con una sonrisa

-hola ya llegamos 'tuvimos que hacer la parada técnica'- dijo sonriendo Toya

-después de casi cuatro horas ustedes aparecen se que no conocen Japón pero para encontrar un policía no creen que…-interrumpido

-sere nos llamo nos dijo que todo estaba bien y que si llevábamos helado darien- dijo brayan un tanto retador

-chicos…- salio corriendo aoshi así ellos

-hey campeón trajimos nieve de chocolate 'príncipe no vaya a decir nada'-

- que rico' lo se mama me dijo que era un secreto'-

-vamos a dentro – comento serena con una sonrisa

-serena…-serio

-hablamos después darien –así entraron al templo y como para las chicas ellos no sabían nada tenían que comportase normal pero

-ustedes allí… que rayos yo pensé que solo tenían que…-

-Haruka ellos decidieron volver a Japón no tiene nada de malo-

-ha no entendí 'eso quiere decir que ni siquiera les has dicho quienes son'-

-bueno nosotros quisimos probar suerte aquí además no iba a dejar sola a sere-dijo brayan con una gran sonrisa

-sola no esta ya te lo dije me tiene a mi – le respondió darien matándolo con la mirada

-'podría ser pero no confía en ti o si Endimión'-

-que dijiste brillita-dijo poniendo se de pie

-yo nada y mas te vale que te aprendas mi nombre Chivo- claro que para ese momento ambos estaban sujetados de la camisa a punto de pelear pero no contaban con

-YA BASTA A LOS DOS el es chiva no chivo y el es brayan no brillita o como sea – dijo volteando a ver a ambos – y si se van a pelear no lo hagan en mi presencia ni en la de mi hijo escucharon…aoshi luna nos vamos – cuando dijo esto tomo la mano del niño y se dirigió la puerta

-espera serena yo voy contigo – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-no nos vamos solos-después de esto se marcho dejando a todos con mil dudas y a algunos con la palabra en la boca

Después de unos minutos los hermanos kamishiru decidieron irse ya que tenían cosas que hacer y claro después de que ahome obligo a brayan a que se disculpara con darien una vez estando solos

-chicas no se lo que este pasando pero algo me dice que ustedes si por favor explíquenos que pasa y sobre todo por que serena se comporta así con tigo setsuna- les pregunto darien entre serio y preocupado

-bueno yo… no se si sea prudente pero…-

**------ RECUERDO --------**

Esto paso en el siglo XXX yo estaba con la pequeña dama jugando en eso llego mars y me dijo que la neo reina quería hablar conmigo que era urgente cuando acudí a su llamado ella

neo reina serenity... me mando a llamar- dijo asiendo reverencia

hay setsuna tu no cambias recuerda serena o ya de plano serenity si no puedes dejar la formalidad…amiga mía necesito que me des una información sobre mi-dijo algo seria

como no comprendo serenity… que clase de información- pregunto algo confundida

ha… necesito que viajes al siglo XXI y averigües si… dios si llego el momento donde yo…ha-no podía decir nada mas se le cortaba la voz sus ojos se cristalizaban un inmenso dolor se apoderaba de ellos

sere sabes que no puedo hacer eso… y aun que te lo diga no puedes hacer nada para cambiar las cosa no te tortures de esa manera por favor-

te lo suplico setsuna solo dime si estoy esperando a mi bebe por favor solo dime…-dijo en un hilo de voz

si te lo digo me prometes no hacer nada… no intervenir –

por favor setsuna…-

esta bien ahora mismo iré al presenté- después de decir eso hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió al siglo XXI al llegar ahí se encontró con una serena muy nerviosa a fuera del hospital

hola princesa como esta- dijo algo extrañada por haber aparecido hay

setsuna que bueno que estas aquí necesito que me hagas un favor siii-

como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo jejeje-dijo sonriendo

que –pregunto confundida

no nada que necesitas… sere-

que me acompañes a recoger unos análisis-

análisis acaso esta enferma –

que no… yo espero que si…-

Como esperas que este enferma-pregunto confundida

Bueno si es que… yo jejeje prefiero que sea una infección o algo así a lo que creo que es-dijo bastante nerviosa

No la en tiendo nada-

Setsuna tengo mas hijos aparte de rini o el futuro sufrió algún cambio –

No todo esta igual… pero por que lo preguntas-

Bueno es que creo que estoy embarazada – dijo cerrando los ojos esperando que gritara o le digiera algo pero no solo se quedo callada

Entonces hoy bienes a recoger los análisis "por dios que tengo que hacer"-

Si me acompañas-

Claro vamos - después de decir esto ambas entraron al hospital se acercaron al mostrador para pedirle los resultados de dicha prueba pasando unos minutos

Señorita Tsukino-

Si soy yo…- contesto muy nerviosa tenia mil sentimientos en uno

Me podría mostrar alguna identificación por favor- le pidió amablemente la recepcionista

Claro mi credencial esta bien –

Si claro-una vez hecho esto salieron del hospital serena era un manojo de nervios

Ábrelo tu si – la miro suplicante

Claro por mi no hay problema – setsuna abrió el sobre lo leyó miro la prueba después a serena la cual la miraba fijamente

¿y? estoy embarazada-

Si princesa 'q hago le advierto sobre su cruel destino'-

Jajaja voy a ser mama setsuna estoy esperando a…- en ese momento acaricio su vientre y una sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios en ese momento setsuna reacciono

Si felicidades princesa y suerte dijo dándole un abrazo

Gracias amiga… pero ahora la pregunta es como se los diré a mis padres y a darien… las chicas rey me matara y ni hablar de haruka - dijo poniendo carra de pánico combinada con emoción

Jajaja de lo que te preocupas… quisiera quedarme y ayudarte a darles la feliz noticia pero tengo que regresar al futuro-

Pero por que, que date un poco mas por favor-

No puedo estoy aquí por una misión y como ya la cumplí tengo que regresar a dar información-

¿misión sobre que?-dijo muy pero muy curiosa

La neo reina me mando a investigar como estabas ya que ella se sentía un tanto extraña y no sabia el por que "se que no es de todo cierto pero es lo mejor"-

Ha bueno jeje pues dile que estoy muy bien y por favor salúdame a rini-

Claro cuídate sere bye – después de esto desapareció

Una vez en el siglo XXX se dirigía al cuarto principal ya que le habían informado que la neo reina se encontraba hay descansando por que no se sentía muy bien una vez que llego tomo aire y toco

Adelante… esta abierto-

Con permiso majestad… se siente bien –

Setsuna ya volviste que pasa dímelo… por favor –

Majestad yo… no se si es correcto por favor piénselo-

Setsuna ponte en mi lugar tu también eres madre… dímelo-

Si majestad tiene mes y medio de embarazo-en ese momento no pudo mas y se dejo caer de rodillas donde comenzó a llorar amargamente

Majestad por favor cálmese si la pequeña dama el rey Endimión la ven así harán preguntas-

Lo se, gracias por todo, pero los recuerdos duelen el saber lo que esta por venir si pudiera…-

No se lo suplico neo reina serenity no cometa ninguna locura por favor prométame que no hará nada-

Tranquila no are ninguna locura…-

**-------- FIN DEL RECUERDO -------**

Al terminar de hablar setsuna todos estaban callados intentando asimilar o mas bien acomodar y comprender el relato que acababan de escuchar después de unos momentos por fin darien hablo

-ok… entonces esto quiere decir que todo esto tiene que ver con el futuro-pregunto darien bastante confundido-

-pues si y no en algún momento si tubo mucho que ver el futuro pero a estas alturas yo diría que no ya que el futuro pende de un hilo-

- pero que mas paso es que la verdad esto me dejo mas confundida es decir cual por venir a que le temía o le teme tanto serena que no nos lo dice-pregunto mina

- chica lo único que yo les puedo decir es que-

En la mansión donde se encontraba serena

-por que no les dices toda la verdad de una vez y aceptas que setsuna tiene razón-

- no luna y el tema no esta a discusión me este verdad-

-si serena pero no estoy de acuerdo-

-mami vamos al jardín a jugar –

- si hijo vamos…- en ese momento fueron al jardín trasero donde luna y artemis comenzaron a jugar con el niño mientras serena los observaba o al menos al principio ya que como iba pasando el tiempo también se iba perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte

**------ RECUERDO --------**

-serenity despierta…-

-mmm –

-vamos no hay tiempo despierta AHORA-

-que? Donde? Como? A la neo reina… estoy soñando-

-rayos despierta de una buena vez necesito hablarte sobre tu embarazo… serena tu y el bebe…-pero no pudo terminar

-que acerca de eso… bueno yo se que nos adelantamos a los hechos pero ya que rini solo será un poco mayor-dijo un tanto nerviosa

-rini que no el futuro a cambiado aun escúchame el bebe que viene en camino no es rini… es-de nuevo interrumpida pero esta vez por otra persona entre las sombras se escucha un conjuro

-fuego, agua, aire, tierra, invoco a los cuatro elementos para llamarte a ti cronos detén el tiempo y que las palabras no puedan ser escuchadas devuelve a su tiempo y espacio al ser que a cruzado la puerta de su destino- en ese momento una luz apareció detrás de la neo reina Serenity introduciéndola en ella para después sellarse

-setsuna espera- dijo desesperada serena

-princesa… yo… no… lo siento –

- por favor explícame que quiso decir con que no es rini yo te pregunte que si tenia mas hijos que si el futuro había cambiado y me dijiste que no- dijo muy confundida

-princesa el futuro no ha cambiado…-interrumpida ya le gusto hacer eso

-entonces que me vino a advertir por que la detuviste que esta pasando-

-lo siento princesa pero no podemos decirle el futuro… lo que haga y las dicciones que tome tienen que ser por que usted lo decida no por que hay un antecedente… quisiera darle mas respuestas pero no puedo ahora me retiro alguien atravesó la puerta del tiempo-

-setsuna espera….-pero no pudo terminar por que ya había desaparecido –que es lo que esta pasando por que tengo esta sensación por que – mientras decía esto ponía a sus manos protegiendo su vientre

- serena que pasa por que esos gritos-pregunto luna al meterse a la habitación

-no es nada luna solo una pesadilla"lo siento pero algo me dice que es mejor ocultarlo"-

-lo vez eso pasa por comer de mas ya duerme-

-si lo haré-

**-------- FIN DEL RECUERDO -------**

-que harás mami-pregunto el niño confundido

-que pasa-

-tú dijiste si lo haré-

-no es nada corazón solo recordaba-después de que su madre le dijo esto encogió los hombros se retiro con artemis

-acaso recordabas el día que decidiste mentirle a todos-le dijo luna seria

- no comiences quieres ya tengo demasiado-

-yo no lo hice tu sola te metiste en esto-

-y que querías que hiciera luna matar a mi hijo… pues no lo siento pero si con esto puedo salvar a mi HIJO lo haría una y otra vez entiendes-

-sin importarte los demás serena olvidándote de todos y de todo es así como proteges a aoshi poniendo en riesgo el futuro de todos-

-entones sugieres que les de lo que buscan esa es tu solución-

-tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no necesitas que yo te lo diga… pero antes de que tomes una decisión piensa en los demás y no solo en ti creo que ya han sido bastante egoístas-(NA: claro que estomas que platica se convirtió en discusión y ambas estaban serias)

-a que te refieres luna – pregunto

-de verdad no lo sabes…(al ver que no tenia respuesta prosiguió) jamás debieron de a ver venido del futuro a advertirte, jamás debiste de haber retado a…-

-no me interesa luna lo hecho, hecho esta y no me arrepiento entiendes-

-por lo menos diles TODA la verdad-

- NO y más vale que tú no digas nada luna por que aquí solo 6 personas sabemos todo y de tres no dudo ni tantito no me falles luna-

-aoshi, serena donde están-preguntaron desde la puerta

-papa llegaste… mama esta en el jardín hablando con luna-(NA: setsuna solo les dijo lo que serena recordó después fueron a la mansión para ver si podían sacarles algo)

-sere amor necesitamos… hablar- darien al igual que las chicas se quedaron estáticos al ver las miradas que se estaban echando serena y luna

- que pasa aquí bombón-pregunto dudosa haruka

-nada… y lo siento chicas pero no estoy ni para sermones y mucho menos para interrogatorios-dijo dando media vuelta para ver las a la carra y después caminar así el interior de la mansión

-por lo menos dales la carra si es que en verdad no te arrepiente de nada serena… no huyas-

-dije que basta luna-dijo bastante molesta

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aracne:** hola como estas…sabes te agradezco tus comentarios y en cuanto a tus respuestas pues se irán resolviendo poco a poco y de verdad me aleja que te aya gustado el lemon estaba un tanto nerviosa sabes jejeje pero bueno espero te haya gustado el capitulo nos vemos pronto y sigue dejando reviws…

**TaNiTaLoVe** hola amiga como estas? Espero que bien y me alegra que estés contenta ya somos dos jejeje y espero que en este capitulo te haya respondido algunas de tus dudas y dejado otra jijiji bueno espero saber pronto de ti cuídate ok…

**Lorena:** jejeje la verdad no se que decir mas que gracias y espero te siga gustando la historia y espero leerte de nuevo por aquí jijiji estoy algo nerviosa n.n quien lo diría eto GRACIAS por todo…

**Coral Chiba Tsukino:** hola como estas? La verdad voy a ser sincera cuando leí tu reviews de alguna manera me subió el animo y me ayudo seguir… y no solo hablo de la historia de verdad gracias por tu comentario y so yo la que te lo dice a ti. De verdad espero saber de ti muy pero muy pronto Arigato…

**Danyseren:** alo como estas espero te guste el capitulo y haber resuelto una que otra duda bueno espero seguir contando con tu apoyo…

**Undine: **jejeje para empezar perdón por las faltas si soy mala en ello pero créeme intento corregirlas… y si los malos los quien pero por que mas adelante lo veras y las dudas que tengas pónmelas e intentare contestarte lo prometo…

**Abda**si lose me tarde siglos pero estoy de vuelta jejeje espero te agrade el capitulo y gracias por todo…

**Starlitg:** jijiji me da gusto que te haya gustado y si ambos se la debían después de tanto tiempo pues un poco no afecta a nadie jejeje… y en cuanto a lo del hermano mas a delante veras que es lo que sucede… es decir sere no podrá ocultarlo por siempre verdad…

**Daniela: **hola intente actualizar lo más pronto posible ojala te guste

_**Hola chicas como están la verdad solo quería agradecerles el apoyo que me han dado y espero que lo sigan asiendo… jejeje van a decir que, que aprovechada pero solo quisiera invitarlas a leer otro de mis fic que acabo de actualizar se llama que fue lo que ocurrió**_

_**Espero se puedan dar una vuelta y tan bien espero sus comentarios **_

**_Les desea lo mejor su amiga Seren TC _  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6¿Dónde esta tu confianza?_**

serena ya basta… mira no se lo que pasa pero estas a la defensiva- le dijo mirándola darien

yo… me voy a ir a descansar- dijo mientras caminaba asía su habitación y aun que querían detenerla no se les ocurría nada hasta que

sere que tienes hay- le comento mina apuntando a su cuello

¿Dónde¿yo no veo nada?- dijo intentando ver o quitarse lo que su prima le había señalado

Si sere hay en el cuello parase un morete o…-dijo rey sin poder terminar la palabra ya que

Aoshi campeón vamos a jugar a tu cuarto tu y yo- se adelanto ágilmente darien

Jajaja sere es un chapetón (NA: así les dicen en México es cuando se te ase como un morete por "un beso muy intenso " mas bien como si te succionaran la piel)- le dijo lita

Bueno… yo… este… darien- (NA: muy tarde el ya estaba en el cuarto con el niño) dijo roja en ese instante se escucho como se reían a carcajada abierta todas (incluso setsuna) a lo cual a serena no le quedo de otra mas que afrontarlas sola

Vaya no sabia que darien dejaba huella por donde pasaba- .jijij

Haruka por favor- dijo roja

Pero ve nada mas como te dejo el cuello sere jajajajaja- decía muy divertida rey

Ya párenle en todo caso reclámenle a el no a mi, el fue el salvaje –

Ok vamos –

Una vez en el cuarto de TV…

haber salvaje… por que eres tan obvio te imaginas si mi tío llega a ver esto – le dijo haruka recargándose en el marco

jejeje… por que crees que no voy a ir- dijo algo nervioso pero sobre todo rojo

mmm… mami que te paso he – dijo el niño al ver el cuello de sere ya que haruka se lo había mostrado a darien

nada hijo me…-

digamos aoshi que tus papis están intentando cumplir tu petición-

ha entonces si voy a tener un hermanito- dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa

que, no hijo no le hagas caso a tu tía… mina esta loca –

pues yo no diría que mucho sere y pruebas hay –comento divertida michiru al poner a sere en esta situación

así mami ¿ y como llegan los bebes si no los compras en la tienda, ayer no me dijiste-pregunto curioso el pequeño mirando a su madre la cual ya no sabia donde meterse

si sere dile jajaja-

amy? Tu también…0.0 darien ¿me ayudas?- le dijo mirándolo

me necesitas últimamente haces todo sola… solo dile- respondió serio

huí golpe bajo… y ahora sere que vas a ser – le dijo mina mirándola

nada… hijo hablamos de esto después…-

Mmm pero yo quiero saber dime… anda –

Bueno mira… este…."como le explico a un niño esto" –

Mami sigues hay –

Jejeje…si …yo… ok mira a un bebe lo envía dios a los papas para que los cuiden y los quieran hijo-

Haber entonces dios te lo manda por correo- pregunto el niño confundido (NA: obviamente que TODOS estaban atacados de la risa)

Que? No aoshi… no me entendiste… mira te lo voy a explicar así ok…. Mmm este para que pueda haber un bebe primero papa y mama 'que le digo darien ayúdame '-serena solo veía a su hijo

Primero debe de a ver un gran amor y confianza entre los papas para que puedan encargar al bebe- le dijo darien

Encargar a quien?-

A dios… mira hijo papi y mami tienen una semillita y…- darien completo la oración

Dios las une y forman una sola …-

Y la pone adentro de la mama para que crezca el bebe ….- y termino serena

ha ya entendí… pero me queda una duda… por que si ustedes tienen todo lo que me dijeron aun no tengo un hermanito-

bueno hijo es que para eso ambos necesitamos estar de acuerdo-

lo que papa quiere decir es que es un proceso y cuando dios ve que están listo une las semillitas hijo- explico sere al pequeño

ok… entonces se lo voy a pedir a dios –después de decir eso salio corriendo a su cuarto

jajá jajá no lo puedo creer un niño de 4 años los puso a sudar jajajaja- dijo rey

ya las veré no es tan fácil como creen – les contesto dejándose caer en un sofá de la habitación

y para cuando es la boda chicos – pregunto haruka

es verdad le dijeron a mis tíos que iba a ser lo antes posible- mina

yo creo que hasta que terminemos con el enemigo podremos pensar en eso-

claro que eso seria mas sencillo si nos… digieras que pasa-le condeno darien

no de nuevo por favor… déjenlo por la paz o me voy decídanlo ustedes- dijo muy seria serena

es amenaza serena – pregunto una seria amy

no es advertencia- dijo tajante

chicos dejemos el tema por la paz sí- mina

Después de eso la tarde paso tranquila debes en vez Aoshi llegaba con otra puntada o las chicas daban la situación para ponerlos en aprietos y mas cuando darien trataba de sacar el tema… cuando anocheció las chicas se fueron a sus casas, darien metió a bañar a aoshi mientras serena preparaba su habitación después del baño y una larga discusión por que se fuera a dormir después de una hora serena resulto triunfadora, al entrar a su habitación se dio cuenta de que darien ya se había bañado y al parecer la esperaba.

el niño por fin se durmió –

Si… voy a darme una ducha-

Espera si, antes quisiera que me dieras una explicación me la merezco no-

Darien ya les dije lo que se… si no me quieren creer pues no puedo hacer nada-

Jajaja de verdad nos crees tan estupidos por favor serenity –

Que quieres que te diga darien…por que yo no lo se dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para que dejes este tema por la paz-

La verdad… solo eso… ¿por q te fuiste a Canadá¿por que mentiste¿Por qué tratas a si a setsuna y luna¿de donde conoces al enemigo? ….-

Ya darien, yo no tengo por que responder a esto –

A no entonces dime quien soy yo aparte del idiota que no hace otra cosa que darse cuenta que la mujer que ama le oculta las cosas… saber creo que esto no va a funcionar-

Que quieres decir darien estas terminando con migo-

Yo no… tu si… sereity una relación esta conformada por amor y confianza en la pareja y es obvio que tu no confías en mi no tiene caso-

Darien no exageres si, tu también tienes secretos y no por eso digo que no me ames o que-

HABER DEJAME VER SI ENTIENDO ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE EN EFECTO NO ME QUIERES DECIR QUE TE PASA Y TE CUBRES DICIENDO QUE YO TAMBIENTENGO SECRETOS… SABES QUE ,NO TE RECONOSCO Y NO SE QUIEN ERES –

A NO LO SABES DARIEN PUES ESTO ES ASI OK… ASI SOY –

PUES NO ME GUSTA Y NO SE SI ESTE DISPUESTO A ACEPTARLO-

JA TE LO DIJE VERDAD TE DIJE QUE TE ESTABAS APRESURANDO DARIEN… -

A NO ESO SI QUE NO, A MI NO ME HECHES LA CULPA SERENITY, YO NO SABIA QUE TU HABIAS DECIDIDO LLEBAR DOBLE VIVIDA EN LA CUAL SOLO UNA LA PUEDES COMPARTIR Y OTRA QUE ES SOLO PARA TI Y LO SIENTO SERENITY PERO HASTA QUE ESTO NO SE SOLUCIONE LA BODA SE POSPONE-

COMO QUIERAS MAMORU PERO NO DIGAS QUE ES POR MI CULPA Y NO POR TU COBARDIA -como ambos estaban tan metidos en la discusión no se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban solos

Por que se gritan – dijo el niño con lagrimas en los ojos al ver a sus padres discutir

Hijo que haces aquí – pregunto serena al verlo parado en la puerta

Yo estaba durmiendo pero escuche gritos y vine…. Y yo – no aguanto y comenzó a llorar

Tranquilo campeón… nada malo pasa mira mama y yo esta vamos platicando ciertas diferencias solo que no medimos el tono de voz-

Puedo dormir con ustedes…. Por favor –

Claro – contestaron al mismo tiempo darien lo tomo en brazos y lo puso en medio de la cama y luego se acostó el. Cuando sere salio de bañarse se encontró con ambos dormidos beso la frente de su hijo metió a la cama pero no pudo conciliar el sueño ya que la conversación que había tenido con darien no le deja va de dar vueltas en la cabeza

Mientras tanto en la luna…

Al parecer mi hermana no les a dicho a las scout verdad-

así es majestad al parecer nadie sabe lo que pasa-le contesto Yves

jajaja… pues aprovechemos lo mañana no vas a ir ni por mi hermana, ni su hijo, vas a ir por su gran amor veamos si no me entrega el cristal y a su hijo –

al príncipe Endimión pero y a el para que-

fácil mi querido amigo mí pequeña hermana se muere si algo le llegase a pasar a Endimión… antes de que le suceda algo es capaz de venderle el alma al diablo-cuando dijo esto se le dibujo una sonrisa

mañana tendrá aquí a el príncipe Endimión-

por tu bien que así sea no tolerare un error mas-

no lo are majestad- después de una reverencia desapareció

A la mañana siguiente en las calles de Tokio

están seguras que es buena idea- pregunto algo insegura setsuna

si… nos tenemos que mantener cerca de ella mientras no nos diga lo que pasa, y pues como sailor tenemos la obligación de protegerlos – dijo mina

además lo único que sabemos es que quieren al niño y por lo visto nunca vienen solos y no creo que serena pueda contra todos- comento rey

eso es cierto por mas fuerte que se haya vuelto es técnicamente imposible que ganen –

ganen? Mas bien gane no haruka o hay alguien mas –

por que no nos apresuramos chicas- dijo michiru apresurando el paso

En la mansión darien ya se había levantado se puso su pantalón y se dirigió a la cocina por un baso de agua en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta

ahora voy- al abrir la puerta se encontró con las chicas un tanto sonrojadas

hola darien … mmm por que no te abrochas el pantalón he- dijo haruka desviando un poco la mirada

que… ha pasen…- cuando dijo esto dio media vuelta y se abrocho el pantalón

y sere darien –pregunto una aun sonrojada lita

ella aun duerme… quieren que la llama-

no… mejor así queríamos saber si ella te dijo algo- amy

hay chicas ojala me hubiera dicho algo… pero no solo guardo silencio- en ese instante entro luna

hola chicas… oye darien por que no vas a terminar de arreglarte-le dijo al verlo

claro chicas no tardo están en su casa- después de decir esto fue a terminar de arreglarse

luna que pasa?- pregunto setsuna al ver el rostro de luna

paso que ellos terminaron-

que? Es broma no – comentaron haruka y mina poniendo se de pie

no… anoche ellos discutieron y no tubo un final esa pelea ya que el niño intervino- les dijo luna

haber discutieron enfrente del pequeño- pregunto incrédula amy

no claro que no jamás lo harían pero los gritos de la discusión se oían asta el cuarto de pequeño y pues…-

rayos ósea que esto cada vez se complica mas... creo que ni ella misma tiene el control de la situación –dijo setsuna con un claro tono de preocupación

la pregunta es que podemos haber nosotras- dijo lita

nada chicas… por desgracia ni ustedes ni yo podemos hacer nada-

Darien cuanto tiempo llevas hay he – pregunto luna

El suficiente… miren no les voy a negar que serenity y yo estamos algo distanciados pero esto solo ella lo puede solucionar –

Puedo ver a la princesa –

Claro subiendo la escaleras al fondo -

Ok gracias -

Una vez en la habitación…

Me llamo princesa-dijo setsuna

Si … necesito de ti-

Claro dígame que tengo que hacer-

Saca todos de aquí incluyendo a darien, necesito hablar con los guardianes y..-

Necesita estar a solas con ellos-

Así es… lo harás-

Se lo dije ayer y se lo repito usted cuenta con migo – dijo setsuna asiendo un pequeña reverencia y salio de la habitación

En la sala….

Ya despertó… -

Si … pero creo que será mejor dejarla sola… necesita ordenar sus ideas 'haruka necesito que todas salgan para poder hablar con ella' -

Setsuna tiene razón será mejor que ponga sus ideas en claro' espero que esto sirva setsu'-comento haruka seria

Pues de igual forma tengo que ir al hospital tu no amy-

Si aun que pensaba hablar y decir que me cubrieran –

No es mejor que hagamos nuestras actividades y a la hora de la comida nos juntamos de nuevo- dijo michiru al saber q setsuna iba a hablar con serena

Es verdad Ikuko nos invento a comer lo había olvidado-comento darien rascándose la cabeza a lo cual todas sonrieron

Bueno en ese caso nos vemos en el parque numero 10 a las 3:00 les parece –dijo mina

Ok entonces a esa hora… oye amy si me esperas a que vaya por mis cosas nos vamos juntos te parece – le dijo darien con un sonrisa

Claro darien –

Bueno nosotras nos vamos -

Al decir esto las demás chicas se marcharon y amy se quedo en la sala esperando a darien. Cuando entro al cuarto…

Voy a salir un momento…-

Esta bien-

Adiós-

Papi a donde vas- dijo el niño despertando

Buenos días campeón, voy a ir a trabajar pero nos vemos en la tarde con tu abuelita ok – dijo dándole un beso a su hijo en la frente

Papi espera no te vas a despedir de mama –

Claro campeón…- se acerco a serena y la beso(NA: bueno en realidad solo puso sus labios sobre lo suyos una milésima de segundo)

Jiiji adiós –

Una vez que serena escucho que el carro de darien arrancar se levanto de la cama y tomo al niño en brazos para llevarlo a su cuarto a vestirlo le puso unas bermudas de mezclilla (NA: es como un short pero más largo) y una camisa blanca tipo polo y unos tenis después se arreglo ella se puso un vestido liso negro y unas sandias de plataforma (son las que se amaran como serpiente) su maquillaje era leve brillo de labios, rimel, alienador y un poco de rubor, se sujeto el pelo con una cola de caballo y dos mechones es si rostro en cuanto a los accesorios tenia una gargarilla de plata con una luna y una pulsera de plata pero tenían un corazón grabado con una pequeña luna. Al terminar de arreglarse fue rumbo al Crown Center ya que quedo de versa con unas personas

Hola sere como te fue anoche he-

Mejor hablamos luego de eso si –

Jajaja eso es un me pudo haber ido mejor o es un fue un desastre-

Ambas… hola Andrew como estas?- dijo sere abrazándolo

Yo sorprendido no puedo creer que sea verdad lo que me dijeron… te lo juro que si no me lo hubiera confirmado lita yo no se lo creo a mi hermana, serenity por que no me dijiste nada he… pensé que era tu primo consentido- dijo asiéndose al ofendido y enojado

Vamos ya tengo bastante con las chicas para que tu todavía me regañes tu –

Aun así me debes una explicación-

Lose … bueno andy te presento a Aoshi Chiba, ahome , Toya y brayan chicos mi primo Andrew pero le decimos Andy –

Un placer -contestaron los hermanos

Lo mismo digo y quieren algo de tomar o comer-

Yo lo de siempre y me traes una malteada mediana y una hamburguesa para el niño – le dijo sere

A nosotros jugo y fruta por favor-

Ok ahora lo traigo – y así se retiro de la mesa

Hijo por que no vas a jugar un ratito en lo que traen el desayuno-

Si mami –

Nos vas a decir que pasa- le pregunto Toya

Creo que les presentare antes de lo pensado a los Guardians ya que el enemigo puede hacerles daño con facilidad-

Cuando los darás a conocer sere-

Escúchenme cuando el enemigo me atrape… ese será el momento que para que ellos sepan de su existencia y si yo no volviera en mínimo tres días ustedes serán los encargados de decirles toda la verdad desde por que me fui a Canadá hasta el día de hoy-

Jamás dejare que esos te pongan un mano encima es que si ni lo pienses –

Por favor… sabemos que eso pasara tarde o temprano pero no estarán solos ya que dark soldier (guerrero oscuro) estará hay –

Esta bien se ara lo que tu digas- dijo ahome

A las 3:00 en el parque numero diez

Y setsuna – pregunto darien al ver que era la única que faltaba

Ella nos alcanza luego –dijo haruka

Oye lita mi hermano nos va a alcanzar con mis tíos verdad –le pregunto mina a su cuñada

Pues me dijo que si no había mucha gente serraba pero no estaba seguro –

Mmm que lastima tengo ganas de verlo –

Mientras charlaban se dirigían a la casa de los tsukino pero a una cuadra antes de llegar…

Hola príncipe de la tierra- dijo apareciendo Yves con sus hombres

Tu de nuevo que es lo que buscas-

A ti dijo si quieres saber lo que te ocultan ven te lo mostrare-

Por favor como si fuera a caer en eso es obvio que es una trampa – dijo lita poniéndose delante de darien

Que piensan pelea así como simples mortales… las acabaríamos de un golpe- dijo burlesco

Para nada sailor transfórmense- a continuación se vieron diversos colores

Jajaja chicos hora de divertirnos a pelear –

_**(Platica con intercomunicador)**_

Serenity nos atacan- dijo haruka por el intercomunicador

Que pero si ustedes no tienen al niño-

Quieren a darien –

Como, ese maldito… donde están?-

En frente de la casa de los Kinomoto –

Voy para aya y uranus no dejes que se lo lleven – una vez corto la comunicación salio de hay rumbo a su casa no sin antes

_**(Platica con intercomunicador)**_

Setsuna responde- cuando los demás acompañantes escucharon quien llamaba se sorprendieron

si princesa –

necesito verte en el parque numero diez ahora mismo- ella ya se encontraba ahí

en seguida –en cuestión de segundos apareció en frente de ella ya que uso la puerta del tiempo

setsuna yo… ok escucha después de esto tu y yo vamos a hablar pero por ahora necesito que cuides a aoshi –

yo me estas confiando la vida del pequeño a mi –

si… por favor cuídalo y tu pórtate bien –

si mami bye –

chicos trasfórmense-

si – dijeron a la vez

Mientras tanto en la batalla

jajaja esto se acabo y tu bienes con migo – dijo agarrando a darien

yo que tu lo soltaba Yves o me la pagaras- dijo serena

que no la escuchaste cucaracha suéltalo- dijo uno de los acompañantes de serena

pero si los Guardians han aparecido…. Se supone que tengo que temblar-

chicos protéjanlas… me puedes decir ahora que trama mi hermano… para que quiere a darien – en cuanto serena les dio la orden sus tres acompañantes se deshicieron de los agresores de las chicas

pregúntaselo tu –le dijo sonriendo

quienes son ustedes- pregunto Venus

yo soy la guardian of the air- su traje era un vestido largo pegado a su cuerpo sin mangas y tenia una abertura a partir de las rodillas y en la parte de atrás el vestido tenia el símbolo del control (es como el que usa la hermana de len tao en shaman kig solo que en azul bajito) en su mamo derecha tenia el símbolo moon y el la izquierda el símbolo de su elemento

yo guardian of the Herat - imagínense el traje de len tao pero en café

y yo soy guardian of the FIRE – igual que su compañero pero en negro

Basta de presentaciones… serenity te estas burlando de mi verdad-

Claro que no Yves por que lo dices-

Por que fácil por que no estas transformada-

Por que… es por que no lo ocupo… ahora suelta a darien el no tiene nada que ver con esto y lo saben-le dijo viéndolo a los ojos

Jajaja es verdad tu te mueres si algo le pasa como muestras así tu debilidad-

Eso no te importa ahora suéltalo – dijo acercándose a ellos

Ni un paso mas serenity o –dijo colocándole a darien el sable en el cuello

Sere aléjate- darien

No te atrevas… a lastimarlo –

Lo siento quisiera seguir conversando pero me tengo que ir –

Te propongo un trueque –

Depende … princesa que medas a cambio del amor de tu vida-

A mi –

Que no digas tonterías serena – dijo guardian of the FIRE sere no dijo nada solo se limito a mirarlo

Jajaja dame tu palabra que no hay trucos que vendrás –

Te lo juro –

Ok ponte a mi lado y ordénales a tus "amigos " que no se muevan o si no lo mato-

Esta bien ya oyeron-

Serena no hagas tonterías- dijo darien

Adiós príncipe -lo aventó así adelante tomando a serena como estaba el antes

Suéltame no es necesario esto… darien te amo -dijo sere y desapareció junto con los demás

Maldición serena –

Vamos… tenemos que ir por ella- dijo guardian of the FIRE

Sabes que no podemos sin aoshi y al menos de que estemos los cuatro-dijo guardian of the air

De todos modos nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – dijo el tercer guardian y justo cuando se iban a ir fueron rodeados por las sailor y darien

Ustedes no van a ningún lado asta que respondan quienes son – dijo darien

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

HOLA:

PUES AQUÍ EL SEXTO CAPITULO LA VERDAD ES QUE ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y POR FA DEJEN SUS REVIUW… TMB UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA VOY A INTENTAR ACTUALIZAR MAS PRONTO LO PROMETO

CON CARIÑO SERENTC

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIUW NO SABEN LO BIEN QUE ME HACEN


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: "Enfrentando a los fantasmas del pasado"

quienes somos, eso no te incumbe principito de cuarta- dijo guardian of the FIRE retando a darien

quien te crees tu para hablarle así – dijo molesta amy

sabes sailor mercury esa no es la pregunta si no como es que lo defienden cuando por su culpa se llevaron lo mas importante para to… para ustedes- dijo intentando calmarle

tu que sabes de nosotros, mas vale que te calles y nos digan todo lo que saben del enemigo – le respondió darien furrio

ja se mas de lo que tu crees Endimión y como bien lo has dicho son ustedes los que nos necesitan nuestra información, en cambio para nosotros solo son estorbos- le dijo viéndolo directo a los ojos

déjate de estupideces y dime quien eres – dijo tomándolo del traje

jajaja de verdad ni siquiera lo sospechan –

ya basta… ustedes nos conocen llegamos junto con la princesa a Japón-dijo el guardian of the air

que no es posible ustedes son los hermanos kamishiru- dijo una sorprendida mina

los mismos poder fuera- cuando la luz se desvaneció apareció Toya

entonces tu eres – dijo darien apunto de golpearlo

si el es brayan… mas si yo fuera tu no lo mataría es decir el sabe lo que tu no –se escucho al fondo

setsuna … tu lo sabias y bienes con el niño eso quiere decir que tu y serena – luna

ojala pero digamos que las cosas van mejorando a propósito ¿donde esta?-

¿¿mama?? No ahome dime que mi madre esta bien dímelo- dijo corriendo a sus brazos

Aoshi, ellos se la llevaron – le contesto desviando la mirada

NO ELLA ESTA BIEN…. NO…- gritaba desesperado, darien se aproximo al pequeño y lo abrazo

Oye tranquilo te juro que la traeré de regreso –

Papi la van a matar- le dijo afeándose a sus brazos llorando inconsolablemente

No, jamás digas eso tu mama va a volver a nuestro lado… ahora quiero que te quedes con tus abuelitos en lo que yo voy a buscarla- pero darien no pudo terminar

No yo tengo que ir la única forma que nos regresen a mama es…. –

Es? -Pregunto rey al instante

Ellos me quieren a mi, no a mama si yo sigo aquí es por que mama me a protegido pero no por que así lo marcara el destino –(NA: lo se no parece de cinco años pero créanme la vida te hace madurar.. así en estos momentos ya estaban sin transformación)

De que estas hablando pequeño nosotros forjamos nuestros destinos y tu vas a seguir a nuestro lado yo los voy a proteger a los dos así se con mi vida misma –

Campeón antes de regresar a Japón tu mama te dijo algo lo recuerdas- pregunto Toya

Si ella me dijo que no importara lo que pasara de aquí en adelante ella siempre estaría con migo aquí y aquí (apunto a su corazón y luego a su cabeza) y si algo malo llegase a pasar cerrara los ojos y pensara en ella y todos los momentos que pasamos juntos… me dijo que estaría a mi lado dándome fuerzas-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro y asiendo que a los de más se le salieran

Muy bien vamos a ser esto mina lleva al niño con tus tíos, nosotros te esperaremos en el parque num. 10 cerca del lago y de hay partiremos a buscar a serena –

Así y a donde piensan ir por que hasta donde yo se ustedes no saben nada -

Mira brayan es verdad que tenemos menos información que ustedes pero de algo estoy seguro y es de que esos tipos tienen que ver con la familia Moon y donde mejor que buscarlos en la luna –

Paren los dos, no es momento para pelearnos entre nosotros y si vamos a ser esto tenemos que estar juntos – condeno ahome

Estoy de acuerdo con ella mas vale que trabajemos en equipo si la queremos devuelta – dijo haruka volteando a ver a darien y a brayan

Una vez puestos de acuerdo Mina y Luna fueron a casa de los Tsukino diciendo que la comida se tenia que posponer por un imprevisto en los trabajos y se fue corriendo de hay, luna se quedo para cuidar al niño y consolarlo mientras en la tierra se discutían que iban a ser y como, en la luna otra historia se contaba

Muévete que nos esperan - dijo Yves aventándola asía delante

Mas te vale tranquilizarte niñito no se te olvide quien soy –

Una niña caprichuda y tonta- le respondo riendo

Pues esta niña te puede aniquilar en un segundo – le dijo con una sonrisa

Que graciosa ahora apresura el paso que el rey no tiene tu tiempo-

Rey … jajaja no se te olvida que tan solo es un miembro de la familia real, por que si a esas vamos yo tengo mas rango que el y lo sabes –

Mide tus palabras serenity los tiempos cambiaron-dijo una voz detrás de ellos(NA: era un hombre alto tanto como darien su cabello era plateado y bastante largo le llegaba asta las pompas sus ojos eran de color azul marino, piel blanca )

Pero tu no, que pretendías con atrapar a darien he-

Yves retírate-

Como ordene majestad – después de hacer una reverencia este desapareció

Hay serenity eres tan predecible, aun que si te soy sincero pensé que te importaría mas ese mocoso que ni Endimión-

Para empezar ese mocoso como lo llamas es mi hijo heredero al trono y en segunda no hay punto de comparación entre el y mi hijo-dijo seria

Jajaja claro que si llevas cinco años escapando de mi, de tu destino mas sin embargo solo fui tras Endimión y estas aquí a mi merced- mientras charlaban seguían caminando por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a un gran salón muy elegante al entrar

Cuanto tiempo… y esto sigue igual – dijo en tono melancólico

Vaya por lo menos lo recuerdas… de igual forma mas te vale no olvidar quien eres-le dijo el joven sin voltearla a ver

A que te refieres con eso?... por que actúas así ¿Por qué si soy tu hermana?-

Sabes a lo que me refiero y en cuanto mi comportamiento no te incumbe-

Que no que… vas detrás de mi de tu sobrino… por que?-

Déjate de tonterías serenity quiero el cristal de plata-

Pues tendrás que quitármelo… pero antes de eso… yo tengo una duda… entiendo que los demás ambicionen el cristal de plata, ya que carecen de su poder o de alguno similar pero tu… poses el diamante dorado la fuente de la verdad… por que el cristal de plata-

El cristal de plata ha evolucionado al transcurso de las batallas y su poder a aumentado, su fuerza… no es el mismo que hace siglos –

Eso no responde mi pregunta sabes, por que lo quieres… cuales el plan detrás de esta farsa-

Plan no lo hay… solo te quiero destruir hacerte sufrir… voy a ser que me supliques piedad, te voy a quitar uno a uno a las personas que amas asta volverte loca-

Es una amenaza-

No hermanita, yo no amenazo, yo solo advierto-

Dejémonos de tonterías – en ese instante serena invoco al cristal de plata y lo puso en un cofre, no sin antes hacer que su hermano hiciera lo mismo con el suyo ambos cristales puestos en el cofre fueron puestos en el trono

Ahora que Serenity pelear asta que uno caiga muerto –

No… solo quiero que me digas la verdad te conozco y se que me ocultas algo lo veo en tu mirada-

Ocultar yo, mas bien esa es tu área, o no, lo recuerdas-

**------ RECUERDO --------**

Hola serenity-

Quien eres… que quieres- dijo poniéndose en guardia

No me recuerdas… a mi te daré una pista mi nombre es Yue –

Yue no… tu eres … imposible, tu moriste-

Al igual que todos ustedes pero si, soy yo tu hermano-

Vaya no lo puedo creer … tu aquí … después de tanto tiempo-le dijo intentando llegar a el

No te acerques, solo vine para que me vieras y decirte que de ahora en adelante yo soy tu enemigo - al decir esto se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios asiendo que a serena se le pusieran losa pelos de punta

No eso es imposible, no juegues de esa manera… -

Jajaja no es juego serenity te voy a matar a ti y tu BASTARDO-

QUE… no tu como sabes que … no es imposible…. – decía mientras acariciaba su vientre

Como lo se eso es fácil… eres una ….- UPS no termino

No te atrevas a ofenderme serás mi hermano pero eso no te da derecho a faltarme el respeto y si es verdad lo que me dijiste… créeme no se te hará fácil desacerté de mi y mucho menos te acercaras a mi hijo… primero te mato –

Jajaja que agallas… que vas a ser decirle a Endimión… yo tu principito lo puedo matar con los ojos cerrados esta guerra es por el trono lunar, por el cristal de plata y por que no por la conquista de la tierra… esta guerra solo nos corresponde a los seres descendientes de la diosa Selene… y comienza ahora-

Eso quiere decir que no te meterás con las chicas ni con darien-

Hay hermana mía eso depende de ti… si ellos me atacan o saben información que me convenga pues si los matare… por cierto un obsequio solo para que veas lo que mi poder es capas de hacer- se acerco a serena hasta unos pasos y puso su mano sobre su vientre

Por que no me puedo mover que has hecho-

Jajaja solo te hice un pequeño conjuro pero ahora viene lo bueno… εγώ τιμολόγιο σε o'clock impulses έναs - ώρα αυτοί εκδικούμαι σε E και αυτή καταστρέφω σε this πεζικό εγώ από μόνο του the εγώ διατάζω ( yo invoco a las fuerzas antiguas vengan a mi y destruyan a este infante yo hijo de la diosa Selene se los ordeno)

Ha… no…. A mi hijo no – en ese instante serena comenzó a hacer movimientos extraños con las manos creando una barrera que arrojo a Yue así la pared de enfrente para después terminar en el suelo desmayada

Jajaja tonta inconciente no sabes usar conjuros… por tu bien y si es que piensas destruirme recuerda tu pasado… recuerda tu vida en el palacio… pero esta vez no te creas tus propias mentiras… nos vemos joven princesa – y así desapareció

…… yo ……- y quedo inconciente asta el día siguiente

**------ FIN DEL RECUERDO------**

Después de esa noche decidiste mentirles… según tu protegerlos he-

Los protegí y lo seguiré haciendo… -

Jajaja no serenity tu no les dices la verdad por temor a que te abandonen –

No es verdad..-

Tu siempre fuiste una niña mimada, una cobarde, te protegimos y que hiciste tu he –

Eso no es tu asunto –

Jajaja cobarde-

Mientras tanto en el espacio…

Que carazos hacemos aquí- dijo darien desesperado

No lo se, con esta es la cuarta vez que sucede no lo entiendo- decía amy mientras tecleaba información en su comp.

Chicos… creo que no estamos solos- dijo ahome poniéndose en guardia

Si están ese grupito que no nos sirve para nada-

Cálmate brayan no es el momento, además creo que aunque viniéramos solos no podríamos pasar- comento Toya muy serio

De que hablas… crees que alguien esta interfiriendo-

Así es… concéntrense y sentirán esta ligera presencia, pero cuando nos tele transportamos se hace mas fuerte-

Es eso lo que nos desvía, sabemos que estas aquí muéstrate- dijo setsuna

Tranquilos aquí estoy- se escucho detrás de ellos

En la luna….

Me estas culpando por le que paso hace siglos-

Si… te culpo de todas y cada una de las muertes, te culpo por no saber llevar una responsabilidad –

Eres injusto hermano…. –

Dame el cristal quieres, te mato y se acaba-

Si solo fuera eso te lo daría pero se que escondes algo y que después irías por mi hijo y los demás y es hay lo que no puedo permitir-

No lo mereces y lo sabes, tu pasado te atrapara y cuando ellas recuerden la verdad te odiaran-

Sacas conclusiones demasiado rápidas, las chicas sabrán entender y…- fue interrumpida

Majestad perdón por la intromisión pero esta y viene para acá- dijo un soldado asiendo reverencia

Demonios serenity absorbe el cristal ahora –

Por que –

Solo hazlo, y después el te llevara a tus aposentos-

Serenity ya no dijo nada solo se introdujo el cristal de plata y siguió al guardia desapareciendo entre los pasillos del palacio

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SerenTC:**

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y MEDEJEN MUCHOS REVIUWS, DE TODO TIPO OKS, ASI LOS INVITO A LEER MIS OTROS DOS FANFICTION **

**GRACIAS POR SUPACIENCIA Y POR SUS REVIUWS CON CARIÑO SU AMIGA SERENTC**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8: "Enfrentando a los fantasmas del pasado"_**

**_…Parte dos…_**

**Están hablando - -**

**Pensamientos " "**

**Telepatía ' '**

En alguna parte del espacio…

-tranquilos aquí estoy – dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-¿ no lo puedo creer en verdad eres tu?- dijo haruka al verla

-Si eso creo… como están chicas-les con testo con una sonrisa

-¿Como están? Queremos ir a salvar a nuestra princesa y tu interfieres- dijo muy molesto brayan

-No te atrevas a hablarle así- le dijo haruka poniéndose en guardia

-Tranquila Haru, el no sabe nada –

-Por que evitas que lleguemos asta serena esta en peligro- decía darien mientras se acercaba a ella

-Por que no lo esta se que temen que algo le pase pero… ella esta bien créanme-

-Pero… el la quiere muerta la ha perseguido por cinco años- dijo ahome con un tono claro de preocupación

-Si, la ha perseguido, pero si le quisiera hacer daño ya lo hubiera hecho Yue no se anda con rodeos… aun que no estoy muy segura de lo que en verdad quiere-

-Yue ese nombre- decía rey mientras asía un esfuerzo por recordar y aun que a las demás sailors también les sonaba familiar a ella le causaba tantas sensaciones

-No saben quien es… eso quiere decir que tampoco me recuerdan- cuando dijo esto la envolvió una luz plateada

-Serena?- pregunto confuso Toya

-Jajaja no… aun que si nos parecemos yo soy….-

-Selenity – se escucho decir a las sailors

-Si su hermana gemela… y chicos tomen las cosas con calma ahora regresen a la tierra cuando sea el momento yo misma los llevare con mis queridos hermanos- después de decir esto desapareció dejando a todos atónitos

-Ya escucharon ahora retirémonos que aoshi a de estar ansioso al igual que luna-dijo setsuna

-Además no importa lo que hagamos no podremos ni siquiera acercarnos –dijo michiru

-Volvamos a casa- dijo darien no muy convencido

-Yo no voy a regresar. no sin ella…. Yo si cumplo mis promesas, pero sabes lo que me sorprende darien es, que dices amarla y te das por vencido tan fácilmente, eres patético – dijo Brayan algo molesto

-Mira niñito tu no sabes nada no me puedes juzgar y mucho menos opinar sobre mi relación con MI MUJER es que si guarda tus comentarios-le respondió muy molesto

-Ella no te necesita sabes, me tiene a mi… durante todo este tiempo ha estado a mi lado he protegido a los que tu llamas familia cuando tan solo se te da la responsabilidad de protegerlos y que pasa… a ella se la lleva el enemigo, tu no la amas… tu no haces nada por salvarla, tu eres el príncipe que ocupa ser salvado y no el que salva patético… eres tan débil que ella a tenido que luchar por ustedes estos años… son tan poca cosa que ni siquiera puede confiar en ustedes que cosas… no confía en el amor de su vida ni en sus amigas del alma pero si en nosotros –les dijo retando a las sailor y a darien

-Listo… acabaste con mi paciencia… escúchame bien niñito tal vez ustedes hayan estado estos últimos años a su lado pero lo hay entre serenity y yo es mas fuerte que la misma vida tu te las das de súper héroe cuando solo has estado hay cuatro años y nosotros toda la vida… serenity es mas que una princesa o una guerrera es un tesoro para cada uno de nosotros es lo mas valioso en nuestras vidas y si no hago nada por ir a la luna en este momento es por que se que esta bien, ya que ella y yo somos uno, es que si les pido que se alejen de mi familia empezando por ti- le dijo darien con una mirada fría

-Lo siento majestad mi hermano esta alterado y no debió haberse comportado así, y créame que cumpliría su orden mas sin embargo la princesa serenity nos encargo protegerlos y aun si ella no hubiera dicho nada nuestra obligación es proteger al heredero al trono-dijo una seria ahome

-A mi hijo – comento serio

-Así es y lamento no poderle dar mas información pero tenemos ordenes… si la princesa no vuelve en tres días a partir de hoy nosotros les diremos todo lo ocurrido en la vida de serenity y por que tomo dichas decisiones, nos vemos dentro de tres días - después de esto los tres hermanos desaparecieron

-Estos malditos que se creen- dijo haruka muy molesta

-Ya basta no podemos hacer nada… volvamos a casa que ande estar preocupados- dijo michiru

En la luna

-Yue… dime que tienes buenas noticias- dijo un hombre al entrar al salón principal

-No esperaba verlo hoy señor-

-Que quieres decir… yue a caso tengo que avisar para venir – le cuestiono un poco molesto

-No señor en absoluto… solo lo decía para recibirlo como lo merece –dijo asiendo una mini reverencia

-Sabes a veces me pregunto si actuarías igual si no te encontraras en esta situación- dijo sonriendo

-….. serenity esta debilitada es cuestión de tiempo para que caiga … -

-Ya veo dime como piensas matar a tu familia –

-Yo no tengo familia… serenity y su bastardo morirán en poco tiempo-decía con la mirada fija en el suelo

-Perfecto… espero que esto sea lo antas posible ya me canse de esperar –

-Señor yo…. Me pregunto por que matar al niño-

-Por que el pose el cristal de la prohibición y la única forma de obtenerlo es asiendo que el mismo te lo seda por eso quiero a su madre…-

-Pero después de obtener el cristal tener que matarlo por que no solo dejarlo vivo… no representaría ningún peligro-

-Es verdad seria solo un niño mas sin embargo el morirá al invocar el cristal… y basta de preguntas… el tiempo es pasando y mi paciencia se agota la próxima vez quiero algo mas que palabras o si no tu sabes quien pagara las consecuencias-

-Si señor –

-Bien adiós… príncipe yue- y se fue

-Demonios el tiempo se me acaba que ago-decia para si

-Su majestad su hermana se encuentra en….-

-Lo se… ahora voy - al decir esto se dirigió a uno de los jardines del palacio

-Ya terminaste tu junta…- dijo serena al sentir su presencia

-Tu nunca entendiste la diferencia de ir a tu alcoba y aquí verdad-

-Jajaja es que es mejor estar aquí rodeada de flores de vida… pero no puedo creer que aun los conserves- decía mientras veía las rosas

-Por mi madre por ella conservo los jardines… a ella le encantaban-

-Sabes desde que apareciste en mi habitación aquella noche mil preguntas, mil recuerdos vienen y van a mi cabeza-

-Dime serenity ya recordaste la noche en la que acabaste con el imperio lunar- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Si… mas sin embargo no creo que sea justo que me juzgues así- dijo algo triste

-A no dime que se siente saber que en tus manos hay sangre de millos de inocentes solo por que la niña volvió a actuar egoístamente y pensó solo en ella-

-Se que actué inmaduramente y si un tanto egoísta pero ponte en mi lugar tenia 15 años y….-

-Y solo huiste no al igual que ahora siempre sales corriendo… hiciste lo mismo que hace siglos hay hermanita no evolucionaste en nada cometiste los mismos errores-

-Como me dices eso si tu te ocultaste de nosotros todo este tiempo… si no te importo nada mas que tu-

-No hables si no sabes… tu no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que pasado-

-Ni tu tampoco… no es tan fácil hermano ser la heredera al trono lunar ni tampoco ser la futura reina… no es fácil… mas sin embargo aquí estoy-

-No sabes como quisiera matarte… pero tu parecido con ellas es tan grande que no puedo-

-¿¿Con ellas?? Estoy conciente de mi madre pero quien mas-

-No me digas que aun no la recuerdas era la persona que siempre nos calma y nos separaba- decía mientras recordaba

**------ RECUERDO --------**

-Mira serenity tienes que ir entiende muy pronto serán tus obligaciones pon de tu parte- decía yue a punto de perder los estribos

-No lo are… tu lo dices como si nada por que tienes que sentarte durante horas a escuchar a unos viejos quejarse me niego no lo are-

-Entiende eres la futura reina no es cuestión de querer además si no entras en este momento al salón del trono le diré a nuestro padre que tu amante te visito anoche y no salio de tus aposentos asta hoy al amanecer – dijo serio

-No te atreverías… a inventar tal cosa además yo no tengo ningún amante-

-A NO ENTONCES QUIEN ES ENDIMION MAMORU CHIBA- dijo gritando cosa que llamo la atención

-Calla es el príncipe de la tierra ¿Por qué?- dijo en tono inocente

-Basta chicos si siguen gritando así todos se darán cuenta de su discusión incluyendo a mama-dijo una joven aproximándose a ellos

-Selenity ayúdame a convencer a esta niña odiosa que cumpla sus obligaciones-

-Por lo menos no estoy amargada como otros- le contesto sacándole la lengua

-Jajaja los dos parecen bebes mimados ya basta compórtense como lo que son herederos de la familia real… uno guardian y protector el reino solar y otra futuro soberana del reino lunar … sere tienes que cumplir con tus obligación al igual que nosotros aun que las tuya conlleven mas responsabilidad debes cumplir y tu yue tenle paciencia es tu hermana pequeña y aunque te rehúses a decirlo también la quieres- les dijo con una sonrisa

-No he dicho lo contrario ustedes dos son mis mas grandes tesoros a parte de nuestra madre claro-dijo algo sonrojado

-Ya vez si me quieres por que me molestas tanto- dijo sere con un puchero

-Por que es mi trabajo ahora a nuestros puestos- le dijo con una sonrisa

** ------ FIN DEL RECUERDO------**

-Selenity es cierto mi hermana en esa ocasión como en tantas mas nos separo y convenció… donde esta ella-decía mientras se acercaba a el

-No lo se… aun no la encuentro-

-Como que aun no cuanto tiempo tienes buscándola-

-Desde que desperté me dedique a buscar a todos y cada uno de ustedes… mas sin embargo no la encontré y por desgracia tuve que suspender la búsqueda desde ase 5 años aproximadamente- al decir esto se le cristalizaron los ojos

-Que SUSPENDISTE LA BUSQUEDA POR IR DETRÁS DE MI… VALIENTE HERMANO LO BUENO ES QUE LA QUERIAS POR QUE SI NO…- pero sere no pudo continuar ya que fue callada por un golpe que la llevo al piso

-TU JUSTAMENTE TU ERES LA MENOS INDICADA PARA JUSGARME BACA… GUARDIA…-

-Si su majestad-

-Llévensela al calabozo asta que decida que hacer con ella… y no le den nada de beber ni comer- al decir esto entro al palacio y los guardias tomaron a serena que aun estaba en el suelo

En la tierra…

-Vamos aoshi por lo menos la sopa – decía un desesperado Samuel

-No qui…ero com...er… qui…ero a mi ma...ma- decía con lagrimas en los ojos

-Que pasa hijo tu mama no tarda en venir solo resuelve unos problemas, come aurita y cuando venga mama le damos la sorpresa- dijo ikuko

-NO YO QUIERO A MI MAMA-

-Calma aoshi por favor-dijo ken

-Yo voy mama si lo escucho llorar mas terminare loco- decía Samuel mientras iba a la puerta

-Hola primo ya llegamos… esta aquí mi hermano-dijo mina al entrar

-Acaba de marcharse… darien gracias a dios a ver si tu puedes calmar al niño

-¿Por que¿Pasa algo?- dijo algo preocupado

-Si no ha dejado de llorar desde que se marcho mina casi escucho que se cerro la puerta y no a parado yo no entiendo como es que no sea cansado de llorar de verdad-

-PAPA llegaste- dijo el niño corriendo a los brazos de darien al verlo entrar

-Y serena donde esta?- pregunto kenji

-Bueno ella…-

-Papa tu me prometiste que la traerías de vuelta donde esta mi mama- decía el niño apunto de comenzar a llorar de nuevo

-Ella tuvo que volver a Canadá… ya que sus papeles tenían un problema o algo así- dijo darien desviando la mirada de sus suegros y cuñado

-Eso es cierto haruka, mina- pregunto serio el tío de ambas

-Si – se limitaron a contestar ambas

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos… gracias por todo-

-No darien por favor quédense a comer… no me vas a dejar con los platos servidos- le dijo ikuko

Y a pesar de que ninguno de los presentes estaba con el animo o apetito para comer aceptaron a quedarse ya que no podían hacer nada mas ni por serena ni por ellos mismos darien también tubo que aventarse una mega pelea de convencimiento para que el niño comiera después de que logro hacer que se comiera aun quesea una parte de la comida lo puso a dormir cosa que no fue tan difícil ya que por tanto llanto quedo rendido…después de un rato todos se regresaron a sus casas con la esperanza de que darien las llamara y les digiera que serena había aparecido en su casa… y aun que cada quien lleva en su mente lo que había pasado en esos días… ninguno se atormentaba tanto como aquella alma que se encontraba tras las rejas

-Darien… pensar que esa pudo ser nuestra ultima noche y no la pasamos discutiendo… que puedo hacer para resolver todo esto- dijo angustiada

-Remordimientos princesa-

-Yves que es lo que quieres aquí-le dijo sin moverse del rincón en donde estaba

-Pues me pusieron de vigilante como en los viejos tiempos-le dijo con una media sonrisa

-Y mi hermano-

-En su aposento esta estudiando que va a ser con usted-

-……… -

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HOLA CHICAS**

**Como están???**

**Como les pinta el año nuevo he lo se me tarde siglos en actualizar lo siento no hay pretexto estado ocupada pero creo que debí dar mas tiempo a los fic propósito de año nuevo no tardarme mas de dos semanas ok bueno quiero agradecer por su reviuw espero contar con su apoyo y si no es mucho pedir que se den una vuelta a mis otras historias**

**Y me dejen sus comentarios**

**Bueno me despido que tengo que escribir los nuevos capi de los otro dos :p**

**Por ahora me despido su amiga**

**Serentc**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9: "Pasado, presente, Futuro,_**

**_Donde estamos"_**

-Darien… pensar que esa pudo ser nuestra ultima noche y no la pasamos discutiendo… que puedo hacer para resolver todo esto- dijo angustiada

-Remordimientos princesa-

-Yves que es lo que quieres aquí-le dijo sin moverse del rincón en donde estaba

-Pues me pusieron de vigilante como en los viejos tiempos-le dijo con una media sonrisa

-Y mi hermano-

-En su aposento esta estudiando que va a ser con usted-

-……… -

-No dice nada princesa- le dijo mientras la observaba detenidamente

-Que se supone que tengo que hacer suplicarte eso tus ojos jamás lo verán Yves ante todo todavía tengo dignidad y no pienso suplicarte- le dijo serena pero sin moverse del rincón

-Jajaja ya lo veremos… tu me imploraras para que te ayude, ganare y tu acabaras en mis brazos- le dijo con una sonrisa

-No lo creo yo solo me rindo en unos brazos y esos son los de Darien, sabes es un perfecto amante-cuando dijo esto se le dibujo una sonrisa picarona

-CALLATE ese idiota jamás podrá estar a tu lado de nuevo eso te lo juro y déjame decirte otra cosa, si Yue no mata a tu hijo yo si lo haré, yo te voy a salvar de la vergüenza –decía sumamente enojado

-No te metas con migo yves por que te puede costar la vida- le dijo en un tono de voz frió le dio serena

-Además tu vas a ser lo que yo te diga y por tu propio bien no me retes o morirás en mis manos- le dijo Yue saliendo de las sombras

-Si majestad- fue todo lo que dijo

-No que muy valiente- le dijo serena con una sonrisa

-Tu cállate te vas a quedar aquí dos días mas, sin agua y sin comida…. Después iremos a Tokio hermanita… veremos si darien esta dispuesto a ser un trueque- le dijo con una sonrisa de ironía

-A que te refieres… que le vas a pedir a cambio de mi- le dijo acercándose a las barras de la celda

-Jajaja no es obvio el diamante de la prohibición, es decir, a tu hijo… pero sabes para hacer esto un poco mas dramático hagamos que te vea lastimada- mientras decía esto se acercaba a serena una vez termino de hablar en un ágil movimiento y antes de que reaccionara serena, yue ya le había puesto un golpe en el estomago dejándola sofocada en el piso

-Darien… ao…shi….- fue todo lo que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento

-Yves quiero que te encargues intenta sacarle mas información … no la quiero agonizando, solo quiero que vean que no la a pasado en un lecho de rosas… pero si se te pasa la mano yo mismo te daré tu castigo entiendes-le dijo dándole una mirada asesina

-Si majestad yo se como hacer que hable y no se preocupe verán que la ha pasado mal pero no al grado de poner en peligro su vida-contesto asiendo una reverencia al ver que se marchaba

-Y cuando va a comenzar el interrogatorio- le pregunto un guardia

-Ahora mismo sácala de hay, amarémosla y hagamos que pruebe los látigos del desamor – dijo con una media sonrisa aun mas bien era una mueca y así lo hicieron los otros dos guardias sacaron a serena y la colocaron en una salita donde le amararon las manos al poco tiempo serena recupero el conocimiento y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un área desconocida para ella

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto confusa

-En el área de castigos una nueva adquisición – le dijo al entrar

-Entiendo que me vas a ser- le dijo al darse cuenta que no se podía mover

-Nada si me dices lo que quiero todo si te rehúsas- le decía mientras la observaba

-Por que algo me dice que voy a escoger no hablar- dijo serena en tono irónico

-¿Cómo activo el poder el cristal prohibido¿Cuál es la clave para ingresar al templo sagrado de selene¿ como invocamos al poder lunar?- le hizo como cincuenta preguntas que de una manera o otra todas eran para obtener mas poder o bien secretos de la familia moon

-No esperas que te conteste o si- dijo con firmeza

-Mala respuesta cinco latigazos- y así se hizo mas a pesar del dolor serena no hizo ni un solo ruido o expresión de molestia –ahora dame las respuestas-

-NUNCA… YVES PRIMERO ME MUERO ANTES DE QUE YO TE DIGA ALGO- al escuchar la respuesta duplico los golpes cosa que no tubo resultado tres horas después seguían igual que al principio la única diferencia era que la espalda de serena estaba muy lastimada

-Estas acabando con mi paciencia serenity- cuando le dijo esto les hizo una señal a los guardias los cuales la empaparon con agua fría y después le dieron una serie de golpe mas sin embargo serena nunca flaqueo

-BASTA- grito Yue al ver a su hermana en esas condiciones

-Pero majestad… no a dicho nada- le dijo aproximándose a el

-Lo se pero ya amanece regrésenla a la celda y denle cobijas o algo para que se cubra- les ordeno mientras la miraba serena también lo veía y aunque tenia la respiración agitada y estaba muy adolorida sonreía a su hermano

-Quien lo diría a ti te duele mas que me torturen que a mi por que Yue – le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa mientras la llevaban a su celda

-Descansa que te harán falta energías- fue toda respuesta

En la tierra eran las 6:00am

-Tranquilo mama estará aquí pronto lo prometo-

-Papi tengo miedo… soñé que la estaban lastimando mucho-dijo afeándose a los brazos de su padre

-Lo se hijo, lo se pero te juro que todo cambiara yo los defenderé lo juro- decía mientras trataba de calmarlo

-Señor perdón por interrumpir pero están aquí unas señoritas que les urge hablar con usted- dijo una empleada al entrar a la habitación

-Enseguida voy… atiéndelas por favor- decía mientras trataba de dormir a su hijo si a eso se le llamaba dormir

-Una vez en la sala todas las chicas estaban con cara de entierro ya que no habían dormido nada

-Chicas que cara- dijo darien al entrar

-Pues la tuya no es muy diferente sabes – dijo haruka con tono irónico

-El niño a tenido muchas pesadillas y pues me la pase mas tiempo calmándolo-dijo algo cansado

-Créeme al parecer esto fue colectivo- dijo michiru

-Como – pregunto confundido

-Todas – comenzó hotaru

-Tuvimos pesadillas- continuo setsuna

-Acerca de serena - michiru

-Esos malditos –haruka

-La torturaban- mina con la grimas en los ojos

-La lastimaron tanto – amy

-Y ella – lita

-No dijo nada- finalizo rey

-Es decir que todos teníamos las mismas pesadillas, la pregunta aquí es de verdad eren pesadillas o eran visiones- dijo serio

-Yo creo que son la segunda majestad- le contesto setsuna

-Que vamos a ser darien no posemos esperar mas- dijo una angustiada rey

-Lo se pero aun que intentemos ir a la luna no podemos entrar- decía desesperado

-Llévame a mi si siente mi energía nos dejaran entrar- decía un pequeño entrando a la habitación

-Hijo que pasa tuviste otra pesadilla – le dijo en un tono tierno

-Vamos por mama, la extraño- decía con lagrimas en su rostro

-Ven aquí pequeño príncipe- le dijo setsuna poniéndose a su altura y extendiéndole sus brazos a los cuales el fue directo

-Te juro que mami te quiere, ella lloraba por estar peleada con tigo y separada de las chicas yo la escuchaba escondidas- decía afeándose a sus brazos

-Hay que intentarlo tal vez estén descuidados-dijo haruka intentando teletrasportarce

-HARUKA les dije que yo misma los llevaría si algo malo le pasaba a mi hermana tranquilos… investiguen averigüen lo que pasa, pero sobre todo recuerden su vida en el milenio y después ordenen sus emociones, especial mente tu rey- le dijo selenity apareciendo en la sala

-La lastimaron, esta mal herida y lo sabes-le dijo darien

-Cálmese majestad a pesar de que tienen razón, no podremos acercarnos mas sin embargo vengo a darles parte de esa información… - dijo ahome apareciendo detrás de selenity

-Pensé que no hablarías hasta mañana y en la noche- dijo mina

-Si eso debería de hacer pero le pedí un pequeño favor creo que con esto entenderán o al menos recordaran un poco esperando que desencadene los recuerdos-les dijo con una sonrisa

-Que nos vas a decir – pregunto lita

-Es sobre su vida pasada… o mas bien antes de eso.-

-Y eso de que nos serviría he –

-De mucho pero antes deben ir al parque numero 10 tienen visita- les dijo selene desapareciendo

-Y que vamos – dijo ahome refiriéndose a lo del parque

-Sabes de lo que se trata- pregunto darien

-No la verdad es que no tengo idea- contesto

-Claro… vamos chicas- dijo tomando a su hijo en brazos para tele transportarse al parque numero diez

-Por lo menos si llegamos aquí – decía mina bastante molesta

-Si pero no veo que pase nada extraño- haruka mas que molesta

-Chicas, papa que bueno encontrarlos-al escuchar que los llamaban voltearon para encontrarse con

-RINI – todos al uniso

-Si ¿como están? y mi madre ¿donde esta? Ella ere debió de a ver sentido mi presencia – les dijo rini con media sonrisa

-Ven vamos a casa para que nos explique que haces aquí – dijo darien en tono dulce

-Por que le dices papa- pregunto aoshi un poco celoso

-No lo se talvez por que lo es, aquí la pregunta es quien eres tu y que haces en los brazos de mi padre – decía molesta

-Vamos no es momento de discutir- le dijo con media sonrisa

-Esta bien – contestaron los dos

En la luna

-Que haces serenity- pregunto Yves acercando se a la celda

-……. – no recibió respuesta de parte de la chica

-Es inútil no puedes usar magia aquí la absorberán por completo- le dijo por todo respuesta

-Rini – dijo en un susurro

-No, por favor no me digas que se te esta juntando tus tres vidas- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Que dijiste estaba en otro lado-le dijo la chica volviendo en si

-´´ estaba ida, habla inconciente mente ´´ que mas te vale hablar en una hora vuelvo por ti-

-Sabes que de mi boca nada sale –

-Ya veremos – y desapareció

-Bueno rini dime que haces aquí- pregunto una amy curiosa

-Pues… son varias cosas… pero la principal la tengo que hablar con mi madre – dijo un tanto apenada

-Pequeña dama, su madre a sido capturada por el enemigo- dijo una seria setsuna

-No eso es imposible… como fue- decía desesperada

-Tranquila rini estamos intentando salvarla- dijo michiru

-Alto como que madre quien eres tu-pregunto aoshi

-Mira enano yo soy la hija de la neo reina serenity y el príncipe Endimión en el futuro es decir yo voy a nacer dentro de poco y tu quien eres no te recuerdo- dijo tajante

-Pues al parecer tu hermano mayor y por lo visto mas maduro que tu niñita- dijo el niño confundido

-Jajaja si claro si tuviera un hermano mayor la sabría no crees –

-Así que no a cambiado el futuro-dijo setsuna pensativa

-Que – preguntaron todos a la vez

-Nada no es nada-

-Ha no importa después lo averiguo por ahora, pasa algo entre ustedes están peleados es decir rompieron-

-no rini todo lo contrario están viviendo juntos- dijo hotaru a lo que darien solo se quedo callado

-pues no se que pasa mis padres se están separando y si pudiera regresar-

-separando como – pregunto darien interesado

-divorcio- dijo con hilo de voz

-todo se va a reglar traeré a su madre de vuelta luchare para salvar a mi familia… te juro que no habrá divorcio- les dijo darien a ambos niños NA: bueno niño y adolescente ya -que rini tenia 13)

-por que no vamos a jugar al parque – les propuso Toya

-eso es igual a necesitamos hablar a solas- se limito a decir rini

-entonces nos vamos- repitió Toya a los chicos

-OK pero si se trata de mama quiero saber- les pidió

-dinos que es eso tan importante que nos van a decir- dijo lita

-OK ustedes saben por que quieren al niño-

-no- fue toda respuesta

-bueno cada integrante de la familia principal de los planetas tiene un cristal que le otorga poder y protección verdad-comenzó a decir ahome

-eso que tiene que ver-

-haya voy mina tranquila… aoshi pose el cristal prohibido… el cual de la poderes ilimitados quien lo posea ya que siendo descendiente de la diosa sele y además de sus padres el crista se forjo en sangre inocente

-explícate- haruka

-Antes de nada les diré por que lleva este nombre… sere me lo dijo ase un par de años….-

**------ RECUERDO --------**

-Mira todo esto comienza mucho ante de que tu o yo existiéramos en este mundo, en los inicios del universo mi destino fue escrito y decidido mas sin embargo he luchado por cambiarlo y lo voy a lograr- dijo sere

-De que hablas –

-Antes las tierra estaba dividida en dos reinos cosa que complicaba a la hora de tomar decisiones así que el consejo supremo tomo una decisión unir a ambas partes en un matrimonio feliz, o eso se suponía, si bien si se casaron y tuvieron descendencia el nunca la amo… por otra parte en la luna la diosa sele hija de cronos estaba enamorada de un terrícola y era bien correspondida lo malo era que el no era libre….- sere fue interrumpida

-Espera me estas diciendo que selene y el rey de la tierra eran amante- dijo ahome sorprendida

-Si y lo peor fue cuando su esposa se entero armo un alboroto tan grande para que llegara a oídos de cronos pero no tanto para ella quedar en ridículo, cronos llego a un trato para no tener que matar a su hija le dijo a la reina que el alejaría a su hija de la tierra y que de esta manera el no se queda sin hija y ella no se queda sin esposo ya que el castigo para dicha traición era la muerte para que su hija olvidara ese amor la caso con Apolo el dios del sol un mes después de la boda se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada el problema era que ella tenia tres meses de gestación y solo uno de casada así que era obvio que ese bebe no era de su marido el cual enfurecido exigió la perdida de dicho bebe cosa que le fue concedida a pesar de las suplicas de sele asía su padre y el consejo. Cuando el rey de la tierra se entero de la perdida de su hijo con el amor de su vida enloqueció y fuera de su juicio maldijo a la familia lunar perdiendo la vida en la batalla, tiempo después selene tuvo descendencia con Apolo…. Es de donde viene la familia moon mas sin embargo selene siempre amo aquel que le fue arrebatado en una discusión con Apolo selene perdió la vida mas no sin antes terminar el maleficio si se llegan a unir en uno solo su descendencia y mi descendencia nacerá el cristal prohibido y con el la destrucción de ambos imperios, después de hacer los sellos murió- dijo serena volviendo a la realidad

-Pero que culpa tienen ustedes- pregunto ahome

-Yo creo que ella pensó que esto pasaría cuando los dioses aun gobernaban todo el universo y entre comillas si fue así solo que morí fue el ataque- decía un tanto triste

**-------- FIN DEL RECUERDO -------**

-Es verdad la maldición de la luna y la tierra por eso era prohibido el que yo la amara –dijo darien recordando un poco

-Recuerdo que no estaba permitido el acceso de la tierra a la luna y viceversa pero no recordaba la maldición-dijo rey

-Pues yo si recordaba algo de la maldición lo que no entiendo es lo ultimo, serena y tu nunca se casaron es que si el heredero o poseedor del cristal no estaba ni siquiera en camino o si – pregunto amy

-No… en realidad serena estaba embarazada… esa noche nos íbamos a ir- decía darien recordando

-Pero Yue los detuvo y hablo con ella así hizo que se quedara pero discutieron- decía rey intentando recordar

-Entonces serena perdido al bebe en aquella ocasión verdad- pregunto lita

-Si pero las cosas no pasaron como creemos- dijo amy intentando recordar

-Como les dije ustedes van a recordar varias cosas- cuando dijo esto volteo a ver a todas pero en especial a rey

-Ah- grito darien de repente cayendo al suelo

-Darien que pasa- por toda respuesta darien tosió asiendo que se saliera sangre de su boca para después susurrar

-Serena –

-La están lastimando-dijo haruka poniéndose de pie

-Tranquilas ella no se rinde tan fácil confíen en ella se los suplico- dijo ahome

-Lo sabemos pero eso no quiere decir que no nos angustie saber que la pueden matar-dijo recuperándose

-Miren lo mejor es relajarse para que aguanten lo que van a recordar-dijo ahome viéndolo a los ojos en ese instante les llego un flechazo a todas

**------ RECUERDO --------**

-Y cuanto tienes- pregunto una entusiasmada mina

-Pues tres meses- le contesto a su prima apenada

-Y como se lo vas a decir a tu familia, es decir, yo te ayudo con Yue se cual es su punto débil _(NA: se puso roja) pero con los demás- comento rey_

-Pues no lo se pero con que tu controles a tu MARIDO me basta – le respondió serena a rey con una sonrisa

-Jejeje es verdad la que no se iba a casar y fue la primera y nada mas ni menos que con el príncipe yue heredero al trono solar- dijo una burlesca lita

-Cállate quieres que tu no te quedaste atrás o te recuerdo quien esta casada con andruw- le dijo dándole un codazo

-Es diferente casarte con el primo de la futura reina que con el hermano-

-Es lo mismo por que sere lo ve como hermano además mina es tu cuñada- le dijo sacándole la lengua

-Basta chicas por que…- fue interrumpida

-Mamá… - dijo un niño con cabellera azul corriendo asía ella

-Hijo es mala educación interrumpir espera, que les decía a si siempre discuten por lo mismo- dijo amy entrando a la discusión para después poner atención a su pequeño

-Ya puedo hablar madre-pregunto

-Si hijo que pasa-

-Papa dice que el numero perfecto es dos y que no hay objeción- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Vete a jugar… taiki estas loco- dijo roja

-Dos que – pregunto mina

-Nada – fue toda respuesta por lo que las demás rieron

-Oye mina y tu para cuando – le dijo darien

-Yo que si yo ya estoy casada-le respondió roja

-Jajaja no eso no yaten quiere un bebe-le dijo con sonrisa picarona

-Pues… no ha…y cosas muy importantes… no la pue…do hacer de m…a...m...a- dijo muy nerviosa

-Esta bien pero no tartamudez- contesto divertido

-Hola amor de que hablan kiss)- dijo yue uniéndose a la conversación y besar a su esposa

-Nada importante termino tu junta- le dijo rey con mirada y voz muy dulce

-No pero me mandaron por la señorita, TU PROMETIDO te espera en el despacho con nuestro padre quiere que te unas a la junta- dijo dirigiéndose a serena la cual estaba del brazo de darien

-Y a mi para que me quieren hay- dijo con cara de aburrimiento

-No se pero te quieren presente y Endimión suéltala-le dijo viéndolo directamente

-No te metas yue… yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz- cuando le dijo esto a su hermano se voltio y beso a darien cosa que dejo a todos con la boca abierta

-SERENITY…. Compórtate- le decía mientras la jalaba asía el palacio

**-------- FIN DEL RECUERDO -------**

Al igual como se fueron volvieron pero esta ves varias estaban con cara de que, especial mente las sailors

-Que pasa chicas por que no hablan- dijo una divertida haruka

-CA…CA…CA..SAA….DA…Y…O- grito rey o almenos lo que pudo

-Tu por dios tenia un hijo y por su estatura tenia como 6 años – le dijo amy

-Bueno lita en verdad tu no aprendes de tus errores te volviste a casar con mi hermano- dijo mina

-Jajaja no me digas al parecer yaten quería hijos y tu te casa en dos meses con quien así Yaten- le dijo con una sonrisa provocando que mina se pusiera rojas

-Y tu darien no tienes nada que decir- pregunto michiru

-Pues no entiendo… ella tenia tres meses de embarazo pero su prometido la esperaba con su padre- dijo confundido

-De que te sorprende darien, amy tiene un hijo yo me case con el hermano de serena por dios estábamos locas o que – rey sorprendida

-Por fin pudo hablar jejeje – rieron por dicha reacción

-Selenity donde estas- comenzó a gritar su nombre al viento

-Que pasa por que me llaman- dijo apareciendo

-Tu estabas comprometida o casada con sella-pregunto

-No… sella es un gran amigo, pero mi esposo en ese entonces era brayan-dijo con algo de melancolía

-Y a ti también te lo impusieron como el estupido prometido de serenity- pregunto molesto

-No, yo lo elegí o mas bien nos enamoramos como tu y sere pero con una diferencia yo si tena derecho de hacerlo ya que mi decían no afectaría a los demás, ya que como guardiana de los cristales no le afecta mas que a mi y en el caso de serenity buscaban al mejor postor para hacer una alianza que nos subiera poder y respeto aun que fuéramos los mas respetados en ese entonces-le dijo

-Entonces ella era la única obligada-

-Si y ahora me voy – les dijo y desapareció

-Esto es frustrante – dijo amy

-Si lo es no podemos hacer nada y los recuerdos vienen y van- dijo lita con una mano en la cabeza

-Y peor ni siquiera en orden- rey

-Por eso les dije que se calmaran lo tienen que acomodar todos recuerdos vendrán como películas que hay que acomodar asta el día de su muerte – les dijo serias

-Pues si pero en un día hemos recordado mas de la mitad de nuestras vidas pasadas – dijo darien y haruka a la vez

-Si ya son las 8:00 les recomiendo que se queden aquí y descansen o si quieren seguir recordando manténganse juntos y en un solo sitio si bien cada quien recuerda lo suyo y todos recuerdan lo mismo cuando los involucra a todos sí uno se va la conexión se pierde-

-Conexión a que te refieres -le pregunto setsuna

-La princesa serenity me utiliza como médium o fuente para conectarse ella les manda todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos ya que están en el cristal de plata- dijo seria

-Y en su cabeza no es verdad- dijo darien

-No se si todos estén en su mente pero definitivamente antes de que ustedes lo vean ella lo ve- al decir esto se vio como TODOS absolutamente TODOS se pusieron rojos

-Pero como es que se concentra para mandarnos estos recuerdos mientras la interrogan-pregunto mina

-No lo se pero esto es un indicador de que esta viva y de que tiene la suficiente fuerza para mandar los recuerdos- dijo

-Entonces sigamos conectados seria una forma de constatar que esta viva- dijo amy con lagrimas en los ojos

-Si después descansamos-les dijo hotaru

-Solo recuerden que esta es un arma de doble filo… por una parte nos da la seguridad de que esta viva pero si abusa de su suerte el exceso de energía, y magia gastada la pueden matar- dijo ahome

-En ese caso descansamos dos horas recordamos tres y descansamos una y a si para que ella se recupere- rey

-Si descansemos… quieren algo de comer-

-Yo si a serenity y tu- dijo apareciendo frente a ellos

-Tu – dijeron poniéndose de pie

-Haber niños soy YVES no se les olvide… ahora dejen de llamar a serenity que lo único que hacen es ponerla mas en peligro –

-Cállate – dijo darien lanzándose sobre el pero antes de que lo tocara se interpuso haruka y michiru

-Alto – grito haru

-Que les pasa de que lado están- dijo molesto

-Del de serenity… cosa que tu no ya que la ibas a golpear-dijo Yves con una sonrisa

-De que rayos hablas- le pregunto intentando acercarse

-Mira vez este sello se llama unión de cuerpos es decir todo daño que yo reciba en este momento también lo recibirá ella- sonrió

-Que bienes a buscar yves- le dijo setsuna

-Pues vengo a decirles lo que queremos a cambio de serena- les dijo poniéndose la mano en la barbilla como intentando recordar lo que era

-Habla maldición- le grito darien

-Queremos los cuatro cristales –

-Cuales cuatro- pregunto darien

-Bueno tres por que el de plata ya lo tenemos pero faltan tres, el de la ilusión que tu lo tienes mamoru, el de la prohibición que lo pose aoshi y por ultimo el de plata pero el del futuro-termino con gesto de seriedad

-Y como se supone que voy a concebir el cristal de plata del futuro he- decía darien desesperado

-Me crees estupido se que su hija serenity llego hoy, además que ustedes la recogieron saben serenity habla cuando esta inconciente –

-Cuando los quieres- fue toda respuesta de darien

-Mañana a las 12:00 en la torre de Tokio, si no llegan a tiempo morirá, por cierto dice tu princesa que no hables asta las 24hrs- se esfumo

-Mintió serena no les ha entregado el cristal de plata ustedes tienen sus recuerdos ella los controla y solo los puede liberar si el cristal esta con ella- dijo ahome

Después de ese encuentro las cosas se pusieron mas tensas sabían que serena estaba mal herida y los recuerdos cada vez les llegaban con menos fuerza esa noche se quedaron en la mansión chiba intentando acomodar sus recuerdos y dormir a los niños los cuales no daban su brazo a torcer después de un rato se fueron a dormir bueno mas bien ha cerrar los ojos ya que cada vez que comenzaban a dormir veían escenas donde golpeaban a serena ya fuese con látigo palos y puños se veía realmente herida cosa que no dejaban conciliar el sueño a ninguno y si no eran esos eran sus recuerdos a la mañana siguiente todos se preparaban para la batalla les explicaron a los niños lo sucedido y ambos aceptaron dar sus cristales a cambio de su madre el día era triste de hecho había una tormenta que impedía que alguien saliera mas sin embargo un grupo de personas se dirigía a la torre de Tokio. A las 12 en punto

-Vaya que puntuales- les dijo yves

-Donde esta serena- dijo darien

-Jajaja tranquilo primero los cristales-

-No primero ella quiero verla saber que esta viva-

-Aquí tu eres el que obedece pero si lo quieres hacer por las malas sujétenlos- cuando dijo esto miles de guerreros aparecieron y tomaron a las sailors, darien y los Guardians no tuvieron oportunidad de nada

-Yves habíamos hecho un trato-decía darien desesperado al ver que se llevaban a sus hijos

-Majestad- dijo yves entregándole a aoshi en sus brazos

-Yue – grito rey cosa que el noto

-Donde esta mi mama – dijo el niño intentando zafarse

-La quieres ver- le pregunto

-Si – después de escuchar la respuesta yue trono los dedos y apareció serena amarada a una cruz negra inconsciente y muy lastimada al verla tanto rini como aoshi le gritaron mientras que los demás se quedaron pasmados

-Aquí la tienes ahora invoca el cristal y dámelo- le dijo firme

-No mi mama no me contesta que le paso – decía aoshi intentando acercase

-Solo esta inconciente vez- le dijo levantándole la cara la cual también la tenia lastimada

-Mama, mamita despierta- dijo tomando su cara entre sus manitas ya que yue lo había acercado

-Aoshi… estas bien- le contesto su madre sonriendo

-Si y tu como estas- decía mientras lloraba

-Basta dame el cristal o la mato –

-No hijo, a nadie se lo des nunca tampoco tu rini no lo invoquen no se lo ….-no puedo terminar ya que yue la golpeo

-Mami… esta bien no le pegues yo – cerro los ojos y comenzó a invocarlo al ver esto a serena no dijo nada solo observo de pronto se escucho un grito ensordecedor proveniente de aoshi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOLA COMO ESTAN???

LO SE ME ATRACE LO DEBI HABER SUBIDO EL DOS Y YA TARDE AYER TRES PERO NO PUEDE LA MAQUINA NO QUERIA Y AYER ME LLEGO VISITA A MI CASA ASI QUE ESPERO ME COMPRENDAN PARO JURO POR LO MAS SAGRADO QUE ANTES DEL 6 ESTA LA SORPRESA Y LA ACTUALIZACION NUEVA DE QUE FUE LO QUE OCURRIO

POR CIERTO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIUWS

**_marinlucero chiba_****_  
Isabel_**

**_Moon-Chiba_**

_**Lorena**_

**_Brisa Lunar_**

**_Celia Chiba_**

**_Starligt_**

**_Danyseren_**

_**Serina**_

**_Abda_**

_**Yamiana**_

_**Daniela**_

**_daianapotter_**

_**alory**_

_**Undine**_

_**Coral Chiba Tsukino**_

**_Tanita Love_**

**_Sailor angel7_**

_**Juana Ma. Marín**_

**_ciakaira_**

_**Tatekanine**_

_**ninfa de la noche**_

_**mer1**_

_**de ahora en adelante pienso contestar los revuiw en cuanto los vea es una promesa muchas gracias y espero su apoyo con cariño serentc**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: " Pasado, presente, Futuro,

Donde estamos parte II"

AOSHI – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

No puedo…..- dijo el niño entre sollozos doblado por el dolor

NO JUEGES CON MIGO MOCOSO- dijo bastante molesto Yue

Es que no puedo…. Lo llamo pero no aparece –

Jajaja te dije que no podrías obtenerlo- dijo serena en un hilo de voz

QUE HIZISTE SERENITY- dijo muy molesto

…….- ella solo sonrió aun que mas bien fue una mueca que la hizo lucir peor

NO, NO FUISTE TAN ESTUPIDA VERDAD- cuando dijo esto levanto la playera del niño y en su pecho se podían ver los sellos - SERENITY ERES UNA ESTUPIDA- dijo dándole una cachetada

Sabes que aun que me mates jamás podrás quitar el hechizo si yo no lo quiero yo-decía con dificultad

ERES UNA ESTUPIDA SERENITY RETIRA EL SELLO AHORA MISMO-gritaba molesto

NO tu proteges a tu hijo y yo al mío-le dijo viéndolo a los ojos

ASI QUIERES JUGAR ASI SERA…..MORIRAS, YVES NOS VAMOS-dijo desapareciendo

SERENITY- grito darien desesperado al ver que de nuevo se la habían llevado ante sus ojos

Vamos a la luna Yue la matara- dijo Haruka

No todos ustedes regresan a casa y se preparan para recibirla, además tienen a dos niños que cuidar y curar- dijo Selene apareciendo con Rini y Aoshi en sus brazos

Dijiste que no la lastimarían la viste esta moribunda- dijo molesto Brayan

Tu obligación es cuidar y proteger a este niño. No se te olvide la princesa esta fuera de tu juristriccion- dijo selenity un poco molesta y celosa del comportamiento de el hombre que un día amo con locura

Tía prométeme que mama volverá – dijo rini con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Te lo juro mi pequeña, hoy mismo mama estará a su lado por lo mismo les pido que vayan a casa para preparar su llegada-

Te estaremos esperando selenity- dijo darien cargando a sus hijos

Darien …- dijo mina seria y en voz baja

Claro mina todos vamos a esperar la llegada de sere-

…. Gracias… - fue la respuesta de todas

En la luna

Como lo sabes he, como sabes de mi hijo-

Crees que eres el único…. COF COF…. que estuvo investigando, no Yue te metiste con lo mas sagrado en mi vida crees que… COF COF…. Te librarías tan fácil COF COF… - mas no pudo continuar ya que cada vez que tocia escupía sangre

Mírate serenity te estas muriendo… que ganas asiéndome esto mas difícil he- dijo yue aventándola a la celda

Príncipe yue lo esperan el trono- dijo Yves apareciendo en escena mirando a serena tirada mal herida en el suelo de aquella celda

Maldición… ruega que esto no se salga de las manos por que si eso llega a pasar te juro que te voy a matar a tu hijo, a Endimión frente a tus ojos los despedazare entiendes- dijo saliendo de hay junto a Yves

Dime por que hacen las cosas tan difíciles- se escucho desde las sombras en una esquina de la celda

Quien… COF COF que COF COF buscas a COF COF aquí –dijo intentando incorporarse

No me reconoces sere-chan … que te han hecho hermanita- dijo saliendo poco a poco de las sombras

Se…. Le … ni… ty – dijo sonriendo -….estas… viva… - después se desvaneció cayendo bruscamente al suelo si no fuese por q su hermana la alcanzo a atrapar en la caída

Sere necesito que reacciones… para sacarte de aquí necesito que me ayudes hermanita - decía con lagrimas en los ojos por ver a su pequeña hermana mal herida por no decir moribunda

En el trono…

Los cristales YUE done están MIS CRISTALES-

No los conseguí señor… serenity le puso un sello así matemos a ambos el sello no se romperá ella lo tiene que deshacer

NO ME INTERESAN TUS ESCUSAS NO TIENES NINGUNO DE LOS TRES CRISTALES… NO INFORMACION DESPIDETE DE TU HIJO BUENO PARA NADA-

NO por favor no lo toque yo… los conseguiré solo déme mas tiempo… are que serenity me los de solo déme tiempo… a demás también estoy averiguando como obtener los secretos del templo lunar… solo dame tiempo-dijo acercándose al sujeto

Como vas a conseguir esos secretos… como me darás el mapa para destruir a tu familia –

La única que puede abrir el sello de los secretos que se encuentra en el templo de Selene es su descendiente directa, es decir la guardiana del cristal de plata- dijo serio

Tu hermanita-

En realidad necesita a las dos… para abrir el templo la guardiana de los cristales reales necesita invocarlos y la heredera darle paso- dijo intentando ganar tiempo

Y YA LA TIENES LOCALIZADA SELENITY-

No señor se que esta cerca últimamente he sentido su presencia pero mi débil-

DAME ESE LIBRO Y LOS CRISTALES TE DARE MAS TIEMPO – dijo desapareciendo

Príncipe yue … que haremos con su hermana la aniquilara- dijo Yves una vez que estaban solos

Por ahora no la necesito viva… - dijo sentándose en el trono

En la ciudad de Tokio

Por que no llegan ya anocheció- decía haruka dando vueltas como león enjaulado en la salita de la habitación de serena y darien

Basta haru vas a ser un hoyo en el piso- dijo michiru jalándola para que se sentara

Madre me podrías explicar como es que la pequeña dama no sabia de la existencia de aoshi- dijo Hotaru a setsuna

Por que el futuro no ha cambiado… eso quiere decir que el joven príncipe aun no forma parte del plano de donde la pequeña dama pertenece o no de los vivos- dijo mirando a todos ya que todos la miraban para escuchar la explicación

Que quieres decir con esto setsuna… pensé que serenity había cambiado el futuro-dijo darien

Lo hizo… cambio drásticamente el futuro… en estas fechas ella hubiera estado melancólica por la perdida de su pequeño hijo que nunca nació… mas feliz por la espera de la pequeña dama… mas sin embargo estamos aquí… esperando a que llegue y suplicando que este viva, para poder luchar – dijo con tono de misterio

Setsuna, por favor dime que es lo que le dijeron a sere para que ella tomara la decisión de cambiar el presente y el futuro… y aun peor alejarse de nosotras dijo amy

Esta bien les diré que fue lo que paso… cuando regrese y le dije a la reina serenity que en efecto tenia mes y medio de gestación ella se destrozo me dijo que la perdonara… pero q no quería llorar la muerte de su hijo que no lo soportaría… cuando iba reaccionar para que ella no interviniera me congelo y uso la puerta del tiempo para viajar al siglo XXI, se presento ante ella misma… le dijo que el bebe que llevaba en el vientre no era rini , y que si no salía de Tokio atacarían la ciudad en busca del bebe que llevaba en sus entrañas

**-------------------------------------INICIO DE RECUERDO--------------------------------**

Escúchame y no me interrumpas… tu enemigo quiere el cristal prohibido el cual solo poseerá al primo genito varón, ustedes retaron a la maldición al amarse y mas al tener familia… ellos ya saben que tu estas en cinta y sabrán que no iras a la batalla a arriesgar la vida de tu bebe pero… te obligaran a proteger aquellas que amas, Mataran ante tus ojos a las sailor y a darien si es necesario solo para obtener lo que tu llevas en tu cuerpo –

Quienes son por que buscan a mi bebe-preguntaba serena confusa

Esto sucederá si no te vas -dijo la neo reina serenity en ese momento se le vinieron imágenes a serena (N.A: a las chicas en ese momento)…. Era en el parque numero diez serena y las chicas estaban transformadas ya que un anónimo las había llevado asta hay al llegar al parque las guiaron hasta la laguna hay en el árbol de sakura mas grande se encontraban personas amaradas mas no cualquiera ikuko, Nicolás, Richard, Armad, Kenji, Darien, Andruw estaban sujetos al árbol inconcientes y unos seres apuntaban a sus cuellos con unas lanzas al llegar hay y ver esa imagen las cinco jóvenes se quedaron total mente paralizadas ya que no podían creer lo que veían…

SUELTALOS AHORA MALDITO- dijo sailor Júpiter lanzándose contra ellos mas fue derivada y sometida

Sailor Júpiter… - dijeron las chicas al ver esto

JAJAJA HOLA SAILOR SCAUT … SI QUIEREN VER A ESTOS HUMANOS VIVOS Y A SU AMIGITA ENTREGA EL CRISTAL DE PLATA Y EL CRISTAL PROHIBIDO-

El cristal prohibido?? No se de que hablas- dijo serena acercándose

Ni un paso mas serenity… invoca el cristal de plata-

Como sabes quien ella… quien eres- dijo sailor mercuri

No me escuchaste dame el cristal de plata… y a- dijo mirando su vientre

Si lo quieres tendrás q matarme para obtenerlo-dijo serena en posición de combate

De que habla sailor moon?- dijo sailor mars

Jajaja vaya serenity no les has dicho que estas en cinta- al decir esto lanzo un poder asiendo que todas las sailor cayeran al suelo

0.0 que tu estas- dijo mina mirando el vientre aun plano de serena

Em.. embara... embarazada 0.0 – dijo amy incorporándose

0.0 QUE? COMO? CUANDO? DONDE? - Dijo rey poniéndose enfrente de ella

Mars por favor dijo serena totalmente roja

Basta de tantas tonterías PRINCESA decida mi petición o...-dijo tronando los dedos en ese momento otros guerreros comenzaron a combatir contra las chicas tres por cada una de ellas en el momento en que serena iba a ayudar a las chicas el joven hizo una bola de fuego y se lanzo

Ha... quien eres? Que buscas? – dijo serena esquivándola

Soy el capitán de la escolta lunar Yves y vengo por el cristal de plata y por tu hijo- así comenzó una batalla que al parecer no tenia fin yves enfadado de eso se aparto de ella y dio la orden de someter a las otras sailor dejando solo a sailor moon libre

Suéltalas AHORA... ES UNA ORDEN SUELTALAS dijo molesta serena al ver como tenían a sus amigas contra el piso o un muro y su nivel comenzó a subir drásticamente

Segura que me vas a atacar – dijo usando un poco de magia y trayendo a darien ante el poniendo sobre su cuello una espada en ese instante las sailor estaban en la misma condición que darien

0.0...no ... -serena se detuvo en seco la tenían y ella lo sabia, no le quedaba mas que entregar lo que pedían así que cerro los ojos y comenzó a invocar al cristal de plata

NO SERENITY... NO LO HAGAS- grito mercury

EL CRISTA SIGUE TOMANDO TU ENERGIA VITAL NO LO INVOQUES-dijo Venus

Serena solo sonrió y camino asía donde estaba Yves- mas su mirada estaba sin ninguna expresión totalmente ida

No te muevas déjalo suspendido y aléjate lentamente... – dijo al ver que caminaba hacia el , claro que aun tenia a darien como su escudo

Serena lo hizo al estar el cristal a la mitad Yves comenzó unos cantos antiguos invocándolo llamándolo después de unos minutos el cristal de plata se dirigió así el cunado lo tuvo en su poder lo puso en un contenedor y sonrió dejo a los jóvenes que aun estaban inconscientes en un solo punto y amaro a las sailor en el árbol poniendo a sus pies a sus amados, familia, esposo dependiendo de cada una de ellas

Entiende no me voy a arriesgar dijo elevándose mirando a una serena agotada por la sustracción del cristal... así se me olvidaba me falta algo dijo lanzándole a las chicas una combinación de poderes serena por reacción fue ponerse en medio de ellas y el ataque dándole de lleno a ella asiéndola caer al suelo inconciente

Serena dijo darien recobrando el conocimiento mas cuando intento incorporarse se dio cuenta que estaba amarado de manos y pies además su cuerpo aun estaba entumido

Tengo que terminar con esto lo siento princesa- dijo lanzándole una bola de electricidad y fuego combinadas a serena esta solo salio suspendida cayendo a los pies de las sailor que luchaban por desatarse

**-------------------------------------FIN DEL RECUERDO --------------------------------**

Esto es una parte de lo que la reina le mostró a sere.. en ese ataque ella- dijo setsuna

Pero eso no paso nunca paso- dijo rey

Pero hubiera pasado no es así- dijo lita

Si... serena sabia que la buscaban a ella así que salio alejándose de lo que quería de esta manera...- decía la sailor del tiempo

No tendría que llevar la batalla donde le mostraron que perdía a su hijo y el cristal de plata- dijo mina asiendo un analizas

Si...-

Darien solo cerró los ojos y intentaba comprender y aclarar todo lo que estaba pasando mas solo bastaba pensar en que no estaba a su lado para desesperarse

Se que esto es difícil pero... creo que será conveniente no hacerle tantas preguntas a sere cuando regrese-dijo Toya

Es comprensible tu petición pero entiende hay cosas que aun no se aclaran y esto de historias a la mitad a veces nos confunden mas que otra cosa...-dijo rey

Primero supliquemos por que lleguen- dijo Darien mirando la luna por la ventana

En ese momento en la habitación se comenzaron a sentir dos presencias y un destello de luz plateada y dorada comenzó a aparecer a la mitad de la habitación para después dejar ver a selenity cargando a una medio inconciente serena darien de una cruzo la habitación hasta donde estaban ellas y tomo a serena en los brazos

Da.. darien yo... –dijo en cuanto sintió su presencia en cuanto el la tomo en sus brazos

Shh ahora no... ya tendremos tiempo-dijo con los ojos cristalizados al verla tan mal herida

Sere..-dijeron las chicas al verla

Mami T,T que tienes –dijo aoshi acercándose a sus padres

N.. no llores mi amor... estoy bien son solo raspones mami esta bien dijo intentando ponerse bien ya que la recostaron en la cama dedicándole una mirada tierna a su hijo

Mi am.. sere no te muevas... amy dijo darien mientras comenzaba por examinarla

Aoshi, rini vengan vamos a esperar a fuera- dijo mina

Pero ... dijo rini mirando a serena en la cama T.T

T.T no yo me espero mami dijo lanzándose a sus brazos aoshi

Aoshi NO dijo darien serio

Por favor esperen afuera en lo que papa y amy me curan-dijo sere intentando retener el dolor y las lagrimas sin mas mina salio con los niños mientras amy y darien intentaban curar a sere de los diversos golpes una vez limpiaron las heridas y le inyectaron medicamento para el dolor

Esto solo es para estabilizarla necesita ir al hospital darien- dijo mientras tiraba la jeringa

Lo se necesitamos radiografías... pero que vamos a decir tu vistes los golpes es obvio que iniciaran una investigación- dijo mientras veía a sere

Tran.. cof cof tranquilos estoy bien solo necesito descansar para poder curarme- dijo en voz baja sere

A que te refieres -dijo darien acercándose a ella

Que si cof cof utilizo el cristal de plata podré curarme las heridas por lo menos las que ponen en peligro mi vida-dijo intentando mantener los ojos abiertos

Sere no es conveniente que lo uses aun que descanses esta noche mañana seguirás débil-

Y eso arriesgaría aun mas tu vida-dijo darien

Mi hermana donde esta?-

Afuera con los demás por que?- dijo darien suplicando que si la mandaba llamar no pidiera que las dejaran solas por que mas secretos lo volverían loco

Amy podrías decirle que venga.-

Claro ahora vuelvo- dijo la sailor recogiendo las cosas

Darien amor… lo siento… y no quería que esto pasara yo… - decía la chica sollozando sin poderlo mirar

No te preocupes sere… no te diré que esto se soluciono así pero es definitivo que tenemos que hablar-dijo acercándose a la cama

Te extrañe tanto amor – dijo mirándolo y posando su mano en el rostro del chico

Y yo a ti te juro que… serenity me muero si no estas a mi lado entiendes t amo- decía acercándose a los labios de la chica para depositar en ellos un tierno beso al estar a milímetros de tocar aquellos labios

Con permiso… interrumpo- dijo apenada la chica al ver la posición en la que estaban (NA: no piensen mal solo que era obvio que estaban apunto de besarse)

No… para nada – dijo Darién algo sonrojado y mirando a sere directamente a los ojos

Como estas?? Deberías dormir?? No creo q Yue haga algo- dijo acercándose a su hermana

No quiero hablar de Yue por ahora (NA: cuando dijo esto miro de reojo a Darién) lo que quiero saber es por que te ocultaste por tanto tiempo… cuando nació Aoshi yo sentí tu presencia estabas hay verdad?

Sere… yo es mejor que descanses- dijo levantándose de la cama

No… sele no me oculten las cosas por favor… Yue también te creía muerta ahora que me ayudaste a escapar sabe que los tres estamos vivos y eso es igual a que el……-mas guardo silencio pues no estaban solas

Lo se… ahora hay mas peligro, que al pensar que solo dos herederos eran los que vivían nunca se podrían descubrir los secretos….-

Necesito de tu ayuda necesito que me cures –

Sere sabes que no lo tengo permitido…. No estamos en batalla y hay como atender tus heridas-

Mi familia esta en peligro y la tierra también si a yue se le ocurre levantar a…

No el no seria capaz de hacerlo

Como no seria capas de tocarme… estoy luchando por mantenerme con vida, sabes que las sailor no tienen el poder para vencerlos y si a eso le unes que tengo a una que esta peleando contra ella misma

Yo diría que a dos rey no es la única que luchara contra sus decisiones hermanita buenas o malas tu también-

Selenity sabes al igual que yo que esta batalla es 100 lunar yue se esta extra limitando y a la vez se q hay alguien mas pero no se quien-

Ya lo habías enfrentado y saliste victoriosa pequeña- bu, tu ganas curare tus heridas internas solo aquellas q ponen en peligro tu vida…-

Gracias sele-chan :D –dijo sonriendo

Me explican todo lo que dijeron en claves dijo Darién serio

Eso a mi no me corresponde joven príncipe pero en cuanto la cure solo tendrá las heridas superficiales… déjala descansar hoy y mañana estará perfecta para responderte todo – dijo Selene evocando unos cristales que se posaron sobre serena asiendo que esta comenzara a brillar Darién no dijo nada solo salió de la habitación dejando que los niños y las sailor entran mientras que ellas observaban como curaban a serena asombradas por tal técnica

Madre esa técnica acaso no estaba prohibida- dijo hotaru algo incrédula

Y estas dos cabezonas lo saben perfectamente… como es que bueno Serena no aprendes – contesto luna

Haruka ponte detrás de selenity que caerá en cuanto termine dijo seria sailor plut cosa que hizo inmediatamente

Así fue después de dos horas en que ambas estaban como idas o suspendías en el momento que serena dejo de brillar selenity se desvaneció pero haruka la tomo en el aire antes de que callera la recostaron al lado de serena y por lo único que sabias cual era cual era el físico sere esta un poquito mas flaca y por los golpes que tenia visibles

-Ellas dormirán hasta mañana temprano será mejor que descansemos y hagamos guardias por turnos ya que con ambas inconscientes estamos en problemas- con su siempre tomo de misterio

- mars y yo iniciamos – dijo mina muy segura

- no será mejor que rey vaya a dormir yo te hare compañía- dijo setsuna sin quitarle la mirada a las dos jóvenes princesas

- no te preocupes por mi sailor plut tengo la suficiente energía par defender a las princesas- dijo rey

- no dudo que físicamente la tengas rey… pero emocional mente estas igual o peor que serena así que es una ventaja para el enemigo dejarte en custodia- dijo seria

- a que te refieres? JAMAS LAS TRAICIONARIA ENTIENDES NO QUIERAS SABER TODO DE MI Y SI MAL NO RECUERDO SERENA EN LA QUE NO CONFIABA ERA EN TI - dijo molesta y bastante ofendida

-calma rey no creo que setsuna se refería a eso ven vamos a descansar nos espera una larga noche- dijo lita

-basta mi madre confía en cada una de ustedes… una y mil veces a puesto mi vida en sus manos sin dudarlo ni un momento, pero sobre todo confía en el lazo de amistad y hermandad que existe entre cada uno de las sailor y ella. Y no puedo creer que ahora que mi madre esta postrada en una cama ustedes discutan son compañeras, aliadas, pero sobre todo amigas soluciónenlo como tal que tienen en sus manos la vida de mi madre y no de la princesa de la luna si no de su amiga o eso creo- dijo rini con lagrimas en los ojos

- rini – dijo hotaru también con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que las sailors

-mm ya se… haruka y yo primero, luego rey y setsuna, amy y michiru, lita y hotaru, y es una orden sailor – dijo mina asumiendo su rol de capitana de estas

1ª ronda

Haruka y Mina

Crees que pase algo es decir para mi q ni cuenta se han dado de que seré esta aquí- dijo mirándolas

No lo se pero mejor si esto esta así tranquilo no crees- dijo revisando todo el cuarto

Jajaja quien lo dice tu Haruka –

Vamos mina estamos en desventaja –

Por que solo llamamos a las chicas y listo-

Y que solucionas con eso mas heridos-

Mmm? No entendí O.O –

Ellos son mas fuertes que nosotros-

NO.. JAMAS TE LO DIRE… SELE HELP… -comenzó a hablar entre sueños serena

Serenity – en ese momento ambas se tomaron de la mano y apareció el sello lunar

La corte T.T ….- decía con lagrimas en los ojos

No dejare que te aparte de mi- dijo de igual manera

0.0 que esta pasando – dijo haruka y mina en ese momento entraron setsuna y rey

Están recordando – dijo setsuna

Cuanto tiempo llevan así?- pregunto rey

No mucho…ape…

No el juicio es injusto SERENITY –

AYUDAME ENDIMION AYUDAME-decía con lagrimas en los ojos y gran dolor

Jajaja recordando el juicio final… como les gusta hacer cosas prohibidas niñas malcriadas- se escucho en la habitación

En guardia – dijo Venus en voz baja

Buenas noches dijo yue apareciendo a pies de la cama

Yue… - dijo rey con lagrimas en los ojos

… - al escuchar su nombro volteo asía donde venia la voz

Por que la dañaste así es tu hermana y la quieres lo se- dijo acercándose a el

No te acerques… dijo retrocediendo – mantén tu distancia es lo mejor alejarte de mi – dijo asiendo un campo para que las sailor no pudieran acercarse a ninguno de los tres

Yue… mírame aquí estoy… mírame-dijo rey intentando entrar

Cuerpos inertes levántense suspéndanse en el aire, recuperen energía… y movilidad conciencia os ordeno yo el príncipe lunar YUE os otorga energía mas mis ordenes obedecerán mi insignia os muestro como prueba de mi linaje y que de mi sangre son Senelenity, Serenity abran los ojos AHORA despierten de su sueño que el juicio empieza- cuando dijo esto ambas recobraron la conciencia

YUE que quieres –dijo intentando moverse serena

Hermano-

Hola saben que por lo que hicieron serán llevadas a juicio uno ayudar a una prisionera a escapar dos curarla sin el permiso que se requiere pues esas heridas no pueden ser curadas mas no te veo morir y a las dos las encontré inconscientes y peor recordando el ultimo juicio (en ese instante ambas abrieron los ojos como plato) jajaja no s habían dado cuenta – dijo acercándose a ellas

Que es lo que buscas aquí yue – dijo serena intentando moverse

Lo sabes bien Serenity… creíste que no iba a notarlo- dijo acercándose a ellas

Hermano por favor podemos salir de esto los tres- dijo Selene con lagrimas en los ojos

Yue… déjame entrar Yue- decía rey desesperada

Ha aquí no podemos hablar libre mente – decía mirando así donde estaban las sailor intentando entrar junto con Darien – te doy una semana para quitarle el sello a tu bastardo y a ti para que recuerdes toda la vida en el milenio de plata después vendré por ustedes una semana- dijo desapareciendo

Haaaaaaa- gritaron ambas cayendo a la cama

Princesas – entrando por fin a la habitación

Lo odio como te pudiste enamorar de ese cretino – dijo serena levantándose de la cama ayudada por Darien mirando a rey

Estas bien? – dijo Darien

si… amor rey puedes ir por los niños- dijo serena

que estas planeando- dijo acercándose a serena por toda respuesta esta solo hizo un movimiento con la mano donde se mostro la imagen de rey caminando hacia donde estaban sus hijos

la vas a vigilar no confías en ella- dijo 0.0 lita muy sorprendida

jajaja no lita no confió en Yue –

En la habitación de los niños

Yue aléjate de ellos- dijo rey entrando al cuarto

Pensé que al sentir mi presencia aquí vendría ella- dijo sin quitarse de la cuna

Le pedí que me dejara venir a mi… necesito que me expliques que pasa, se que no eres nada mío pero…-

Shh no digas tonterías, tu ere mi esposa y eso no cambia ni hoy ni nuca –dijo acercándose a ella

Por que? Que estas asiendo yue – dijo rey con lagrimas en los ojos

Si mi hermana le queda algo de coherencia y soberanía a ustedes…(dijo acariciando su rostro) no las debe de meter esta batalla es solo y 100 lunar –mientras habla la iba encarcelando es decir la obligaba a retroceder para atraparla contra la pared y su cuerpo

Jajaja buena broma sere podrá decir misa pero las chicas y yo no la dejaremos sola y eso te lo aseguro no como guerrera si no como amiga, hermana que soy de Serenity-

Aléjate de ellas… aléjate de nosotros dijo a milímetros de sus labios- mas su tono de voz era serio

He recordado varias cosas de nuestro pasado… pero es eso pasado y mas mientras tu seas el que pone en peligro a Serenity serás mi enemigo príncipe Yue-

Pasado? Tu enemigo? Siempre todo lo que hago es por ti solo por ti… esta pelea es por el trono no te metas sailor mars - dijo apenas rosando los labios de rey y desapareciendo

Yue- susurro entre lagrimas cerrando los ojos mientras tomaba a aoshi en brazos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOLA:

COMO ESTAN CHICAS YO JEJEJE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD CASA NUEVA VIVIENDO SOLA NUEVOS CAMBIOS: P QUE PUEDO DECIR MAS POR FA NO ME MATEN SE QUE PROMETI ACTUALIZAR PRONTO JEJEJE Y ME TARDE UNOS CUANTOS MESES JEJEJEJE QUE PUEDO DECIR MAS QUE SORRY.

Y ESPERO QUE DISCULPEN Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y ME DEJEN MUCHOS REVIUWS LOS ESTARE ESPERANDO: P

HABLANDO DE:

Gracias chicas por los reviuw en vdd son los que me animan a seguir :D

_sailor silver moon_

_erika chiba_

_angel-yanu_

_Ayann_

_brisa jael_

_marinlucero chiba_

_Lorena_

_Tanita Love_

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y ACOMPAÑARME EN MIS LOCAS IDEAS LAS QUIERE SU AMIGA SEREN TC

FECIZ NAVIDAD


End file.
